Fanonfall: New Stuff
by XMinerCobra
Summary: A short crisis has been combining all universes together, now Dexter must deal, with this New Stuff. Wow, all crossovers to Invader Zim to the Elder Scrolls. More like this pretty soon.
1. Universal Crisis

Universal Crisis

* * *

** MY FIRST FANFIC! You don't even wanna know what I needed go through to even log in but anyway, this content is almost exactly from Fanonfall, a wiki of fanfiction based on Fusionfall but it is still in development. (I wanted to be an editor but now they only except non-anonymous accounts, WHY ME?!). HERE IS THE STORY NOW! TOO SHORT OFF AN OPENING!**

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

YES! WE ARE GONNA WIN THIS THING! It's almost a year since Fuse arrived and we never lost a single army member thanks to Grim! Province, the Plumbers, K.N.D, and Dexlabs are now helping each other more than ever to fight against Fuse. In my calculation, Fuse already lost 80% of his army, not counting Fusions. At this rate we can fight back Planet Fuse back to the sun like the scum it is! As I, Dexter, boy genius, have said, NOTHING CAN GO WRONG!

Another Dimension, Unknown P.O.V

"I ZIM! (**now it's Zim's P.O.V)** HAVE INVENTED A TIME MACHINE TO DESTROY THE FILTH KNOWN AS DIB! GIR! SET UP THE MACHINE!" The alien ranted to his robot as the robot started spinning the valve and in a metal arch, a blue portal opened.

"OOOO, A SEA WAFFLE!" The robot known as GIR screeched as machine tried to enter the portal, only to be held back by extended metal claws coming from a device on Zim's back.

"GIR STOP IT! WE MUST BE EXTRA CAREFUL! A SINGLE BLUNDER AND WE CAN VERY WELL MAKE WAFFLES NOT EXIST!" Zim screamed at the machine which silenced robot with the mention of the extinction of claws pulled down the robot and GIR then went upstairs to the TV to watch monkeys.

"Now that I'm all alone Dib scum will be HISTORY!" Zim said but the second he lifted his foot, an explosion was heard.

* * *

**WELL BAD FOR ZIM! CHAPTER 2 WILL COME UP SOON WITH A BUNCH OF OTHER FICS. REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AS WELL AS CRITICISM (but cursing about my Mother is bad) WHAT HAPPENED TO ZIM?! WHY DID DEXTER SAY NOTHING WILL GO WRONG! WHAT OF OBAMACARE?! STAY TUNED...**


	2. My Suffering is Yours

My Suffering is Yours

* * *

**Hey guys! My last save was deleted so I needed major modifications so now I know what I am doing now let us move along with the story!**

* * *

Soon men in some sort of armor and guns came to Zim's lair, now all holding guns at him. "FBI! FREEZE!" A large man with a sniper shouted at Zim, making the alien's hands go to the air.

"BUT HOW?! HOW DID YOU HUMAN SCUM FIND ME!?" Zim screamed as he was being handcuffed.

"Your messages to your superiors been making our satellites picking up them, then we tracked them hear." A FBI member answered Zim as the alien is shocked and horrified he created his own undoing.

Zim then realized a very important detail. "WHERE IS MY ROBOT, GIR!" Zim yelled at the FBI agents.

"Your robot is in the fridge, we kicked it in and locked the fridge, we will bring it to headquarters for dismantling to advance our technologies." The slender FBI agent said in a cold voice which gave Zim the shutters.

"Now, tell us where your army is, or else messy things will happen." An FBI agent said as he came to Zim, holding a scalpel.

"Tell. Us." The agent said, now holding the blade under Zim's throat. "Okay, stop it Slack." A FBI agent with a beard said and the threatening agent reluctantly complied.

The bearded agent came to Zim as the the agent named Slack left to go outside. "Now, we don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna know where your people are." The bearded man said in a compassionate yet black cold voice. The agent then noticed the time machine.

"What is this, thing?" The agent asked to Zim, inspecting the time machine as the blue portal was open. Then in a second another agent came from the outside.

"SIR, we believe that it is a device that could end the world!" The agent exclaimed, frightened. "Were you eavesdropping on us, cadet?" The superior asked.

"EVERYONE IS EAVESDROPPING, SIR!" Said the cadet as he pointed to a door, noticeable to have many FBI agents are putting their ears through it.

The superior sighed. "All right, men dismantle it." He ordered. "NO, HUMAN SCUM, STOP!" Zim screamed, now taking cover behind a machine.

The FBI members now shrugged it off and continued to dismantle the time machine. " Hey guys! Got something out!" A FBI member in glasses said, holding a canister.

"OH NO, NOT THE FUEL TANK!" Zim screamed behind the wall. "Let us see how long we can chuck it, its our best shot." A FBI member said looking at the portal.

"WAIT, STOP!" Zim screamed more. "Okay, let's throw it into the blue thing." The superior said, chuckling a bit. Zim now taking cover, closing his eyes and covering his antennas.

The superior then chucked the canister into the portal, the canister entered in. "NO, DO YOU EARTH SCUM REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Zim screamed.

"Uh, boss?" A FBI in a gruff voice said, noticing the portal glowing brighter. "EVERYONE DUCK!" The superior yelled as everyone took cover. The portal glowed brighter and brighter till...

Boom-boom.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

* * *

A sponge was walking down the road toward his job humming "I'm ready, I'm ready!" the sponge arrived at his job, at a restaurant. He was then greeted by his boss.

"Ahoy there Spongebob! We need to prepare ourselves for costumers, STAT!" The crab said in an authority voice. "On the job!" Spongebob said as the sponge ran toward the kitchen.

A squid woke from his nap and by the cash register. "Now that my morning nap is done why not some classy news channel?" The squid said, now taking out the remote and pointing it to the restaurant's TV. "HEY SQUIDWARD!" Spongebob yelled through the counter. "SHH! Can't you see I'm in my free time?!" Squidward yelled at Spongebob.

Spongebob then pointed to the TV as the news channel roles. A fish head then appeared that was going to speak.

"THIS JUST IN, A WAVE OF STRANGE ENERGY HAS BEEN FELT ACROSS THE SEA. IT IS HARMLESS BUT SOME REPORT FALLING AS IF THEY WERE PUSHED! SCIENTISTS STATE THAT IN A MATTER IF MINUTES IT WILL HIT OUR TOWN OF BIKINI BOTTOM! ALL RESIDENT'S MUST BE ON FLAT GROUND, NOT STAIRS OR HIGH PLACES!" The Fish Head said.

"MR. KRABS! DID YOU HEAR!" Spongebob yelled at Mr. Krabs. The crab then burst open at the door. "I have heard everything!" Mr. Krabs concurred.

Then a blue wave, of something was seen by a distance. "TAKE COVER!" Squidward said hiding under the register. The wave then came and everyone felt a surge of power washing forward them Spongebob almost fell and Mr. Krabs was sturdy, Squidward didn't feel anything because he was already crouched.

The wave passes and Spongebob just fell down. Sturdy they say.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

A beautiful aurora sky was shining above a castle, with a whale bone bridge, to access the castle's entrance. It would be a beautiful place to live in.

If a dragon wasn't attacking.

A man with a horned helmet with a studded cuirass was fighting the dragon. The man slashed the dragon with his blade in the sides.

"You fight well Dovahkiin but not good enough!" The dragon spoke. The man then used a shield to block the dragon's attack, "My name is Dragonborn! Alduin, you will FALL!" The Dragonborn spoke.

The dragon known as Alduin then flew and shot a blast of ice at the Dragonborn, who dodged the attack. Alduin then just stopped for a moment and looked by the horizon.

"ALDUIN! YOU COWARD! FIGHT ME!" The Dragonborn shouted but Alduin just stayed there.

"FUS RO DAH!" The Dragonborn shouted, and a voice louder than thunder came and hit Alduin but didn't do anything.

The Dragonborn was just stunned to see Alduin not kill him. Then the Dragonborn looked the direction where Alduin was looking to see a blue wave. The wave hit him. The Dragonborn fell back for a moment.

Not even a Shout can show the strangeness that just happened.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

"Carl! Wake Up!" A man yelled at the entering-teens boy.

"Okay, dad, I'm awake!" Carl said, waking up and yawning. Then a man with a crossbow appeared. "Rick, a fence needs nails, where's Tyreese?" The man said.

"He's in the Tombs blocking the Walker entrance, Daryl." Rick said to the man named Daryl. "Okay, but Rick I need you to-" Daryl was unable to finish his sentence to see a blue wave of sorts hit them.

Daryl stubbled for a moment and Rick fell on the bed on top of his son.

"Dad get off." Carl said to his father. Rick got off and just stared across the room. "What was that?!" He said.

* * *

Dexter's P.O.V

* * *

Dexter was reading a book then he looked out the window to see a blue tint. He thought it was dirt or something, so he went to check.

Only it wasn't dirt.

Dexter felt a wave of energy flow and push his book off. The wave then passed and he sighed _'Oh great, not another problem.'_ as he hurries to his lab.

* * *

**Was that a great chapter or what?! More fanfics in order! Stay Tuned...**


	3. Dawn to Dusk

Dawn to Dusk

* * *

**Hello, I forget to say I don't own any properties in the story. Wow, I also have idea for surprise parts interacting with the story. I also wanna do a Kingdom Hearts series but I need support first. Because at this point, I don't have any views, if you are asking why I didn't put this on X-overs is because I got bored and searched up a Spongebob Fanfic to see there was one in Kingdom Hearts and not in the crossovers section. So there was the reason and on with the story.**

* * *

Dexter now running to his lab, _'WHAT WAS THAT?!' _He thought as he ran. He looked by a window to see some of his defense systems killing some Fusion Spawns. Dexter was gonna improve that later but for now he does need to solve this conundrum.

He then arrived at his lab and his employees were now on the job. "COMPUTRESS! Scan 50 square miles from the lab!" Dexter commanded his computer. The screen then showed all of Tech Square, perfectly fine but there was one problem.

"Uh, Computress, I told you to scan 50 square miles not 10." Dexter said to the computer. "Dexter, this is 50 square miles." Computress replies. Dexter knew something was horrible wrong, even more worse than the Fusion invasion. "Computress," Dexter said nervous, hesitant, and overall scared, "Scan the whole world." The computer bleeped a few numbers. "As you command, Dexter." The computer responded as it opened a map. Dexter was never so horrified at something. Dexter then finally asked. "Computer, can you compare the the size of Earth to Jupiter."

"Only 50 square miles smaller than Earth, sir."

The employees then stopped what they are doing and just stared at Computress. Dexter just sat on his chair and stared at nothingness. The world expanding more than 50%, no, WAY more than 50% less than an hour. What just happened?!

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

A large being was sitting on his chair, his army is losing made him tense. Will he die and never rise again? Fuse was ultimately afraid of his death. As long as he lived there would be a future for the Fusion race but his untimely death would leave his race killing each other, as long as the weren't dead first.

Fuse then looked at Earth from his throne. "Stubborn planet that is." He muttered to himself but he looked closely on Earth and noticed something. "Hmmm, I thought it was smaller." Fuse said to himself again. The door suddenly flew open revealing a Fusion.

The Fusion came closer, revealing himself to be Fusion Demongo, Fuse's second in command. "SIR WE HAVE A MAJOR REPORT!" Fusion Demongo yelled, floating in the room frantically. "What is it Fusion Demongo?" Fuse asked impatiently. "THE EARTH EXPANDED TO THE POINT IT IS BIG AS JUPITER!" Fusion Demongo answered in a horrified voice. Fuse almost fell off his throne but recovered his self mastery.

The Earth expanding that much? Was that even possible? Fuse was collective in his thoughts then he felt a sudden earthquake.

"Fusion Dexter! What is that?!" Fuse yelled at Fusion Deter who was in the lab which was close to the throne room. Fusion Dexter came running inside, "Lord Fuse! We hit a large object, bigger than Earth!" Fusion Dexter responded.

Fuse was shocked yet again. Wait, Fusion Dexter said a planet BIGGER than Earth. He looked up at the sky in his throne room to see a planet that was not normal it was...

Cubed

* * *

Cubed Planet P.O.V

* * *

Screams of people are heard, as they see a large, green planet hurling towards them. Many people were running to through plains, a desert, and now a jungle, now just running for their lives. But a problem is, this people were cubes as well as their planet.

One man was leading a group of many who were either ready to follow him or the panicking all together. "STEVE!" A man who's face was furry with fangs donning his mouth wearing a suit and riding a pig yelled at the leader, "Where are we going?!" As the furry suited man still riding the pig asked. "THE END!" The leader replied loudly, "We can take refuge there! A portal was opened a while ago by itself, didn't go there by myself until I was prepared but this is a good time!" Steve said as they now arrived in a jungle. "THERE IT IS!" A DJ looking man pointed to see an ancient stone structure.

They now arrived inside the temple. They still were on their horses. Nothing was here, all the monsters must have left to save themselves. Or kill themselves. They now arrives in a room with strange blocks (like everything on their planet) and there was a black portal inside the frame of blocks.

"EVERYONE GET IN! DO NOT WASTE TIME!" Steve yelled at his companions and everyone was dropping inside the portal. Only two were left, "Bye CaptainSparklez." Steve then saluted to the captain, who also saluted back.

CaptainSparklez then jumped into the portal, spinning gracefully like a ballet dancer and fell in into the black void. "Well, I am off." Steve said to himself, he was about to jump in but felt a strong tremor._ 'Gotta go fast.'_ He thought and jumped into a portal. But he wasn't alone.

There was another block person was there, approaching the portal with his glowing, white eyes.

The Cube planet now crashed into Planet Fuse, as the blocks were being absorbed into the Planet, as the free blocks were crashing to the now, major Earth.

* * *

Fuse's P.O.V

* * *

"SIR, WE HAVE FULLY CRASHED INTO THE CUBED PLANET!" Fusion Dexter said, "We at least absorbed 70% of the planet and sir, it was MASSIVE!" Fuse then had interest of what was happening. "A SIR, you better see this." Fusion Demongo said pointing at the balcony. Fuse then got off his throne and looked, and it was the most beautiful he ever seen. There were millions of Fusion army members, more than his last! All varying to Fusion Spawns to...whatever. Then Fuse just laughed evilly.

_Oh pitiful Earth, I'm coming for you._

* * *

Dexter's P.O.V

* * *

Dexter was still in his thoughts then a black light flowed from his teleportation machine came up. He got his wrench and walked toward slowly to it. _'Oh, not_ _another problem.'_ He thought to himself but he was surprised to see a man come out of the machine's portal. He was cubed apparently but Dexter seen worst like Cheese.

The cubed man was bruised heavily which could be thought he was dead for a moment before the man's rectangular hand was lifted.

"Please help me..." The cubed man muttered before collapsing.

* * *

Zim's P.O.V

* * *

Zim opened his eyes, horrified of what just happened. He saw the agents, who he was sure they were just unconscious, scattered around everywhere.

His entire lab, and house blew up, there were even some ashes flying around still. Everything was broken except the Time Machine and Computer which were both built to withstand explosions. "GIR!" Zim remembered and ran about but he now realized he was still handcuffed. Zim thought more then saw some blades built on the guns of Slack.

Zim carefully then pressed his handcuff's chains against the blade, trying to be as quiet as possible. He then heard a snore which he panicked for a moment but then calmed himself down. The chains broke off and he began searching for the fridge.

He then spotted something a dug it out of the rubble to find the fridge, locked. He then used his back-claws and ripped it out fridge door to find GIR stuffing himself with taco shells.

"I LIKE TACOS!" GIR said with dumb voice, like always. "GIR! THERE IS NO TIME TO DO YOUR STUFF! WE MUST ESCAPE!" Zim then screamed while running to computer, that was fully functioning. "Yes!" Zim said to himself as he typed random coordinates, anywhere except near here.

The time machine was now not a time machine anymore, it was a teleport device. The teleport device was a bit buggy, sometimes two objects will separate to coordinates exactly the opposite from each other, but Zim didn't care, he wanted to get out of there as fast as possible.

Zim then grabbed GIR and saw that a yellow portal appearing from the machine and they jumped in, well, mostly Zim. Zim then felt safe as hues of yellow passed him. But then he didn't know he let go of GIR. GIR then whooshed through the opposite of GIR and left through an opening. All what Zim could think of was **'**_Whew, that was close__**."**_ As GIR screamed "WHEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Dexter's P.O.V

* * *

"Dexter! My look!" A close friend of Dexter and scientist yelled as objects on another computer flew about. And there were a lot of them. They were all covered dark green, to signify it comes from Planet Fuse. Dexter then looked outside to see meteor-like objects crash everywhere. "SIR," another scientist came," Planet Fuse increased by 30%, there was a planet near Fuse then it must have gotten absorbed!" The scientist frantically said.

_ 'Oh, so that explains_ _how much stuff is falling_." Dexter thought, they taken the cubed man to a nearby hospital. "Maybe the man that appeared had something to do with it," Dexter said to himself, "Hmm, probably some planet was huge for Fuse to regain more than half of his army." Dexter then used calculations with his mind.

He then thought up a solution. '_Maybe pieces of the planet fell off_' He thought to himself. He looked up at the rain of meteors, regretting he ever said '_Nothing_ _can go possible even more wrong_' a second ago.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

People were frantically running. Just 5 minutes ago, huge green meteors are crashing everywhere and 2 hours ago, scanner picked up a time conundrum since a 'certain' incident happen. "SLICK," an old man yelled wearing a black suit yelled, "WE GOTTA SITUATION WORSE THAN THE TIME AND BUG THING!" The old man yelled more at the upstairs door. The door flew open revealing a younger man, wearing a suit as well, now coming downstairs. "Okay, uh, K," the man said to the older man named K, "And can you please call me J for once?" J then walked downstairs. K then went to the coffee machine and made himself a latte.

"Slick, got a message from O to investigate outside," K said drinking his coffee, "Something is stirring up she said." "Unlike your coffee?" J asked. "Unlike my coffee." K said, now finished with his coffee. "She said she wants the best weapons we got on parole just incase." K then threw his coffee into the trash, not missing a single bit. "Then lets now go." J said running to the armory.

They arrived at the armory, lined with silver weaponry. "Well, Slick, you would want this back." K said present J with a silver, small weapon with a needle on the pistol's front. "No way, the Noisy Cricket?!" J said surprised. "Yep, all yours with its explosive blasts radius, burning anything/anyone in a small are width." K said sarcastically, chuckling a bit. "Then lets go outside with boom-booms!" J said running outside, K sighed and ran after him.

They went outside to hear panicked voices, "Okay Slick, we need to patrol the-" K then didn't finish the sentence, "Uh, K?" J pointed to the sky, grabbing K's head to see what marveled the sky. There was a giant green planet dotting it. "What the-" K said, shocked, this pretty much shocked J more to see K shocked more than the planet.

"Wait is that Mars?" J pointed at the planet's side, revealing a red planet still."Yep." K responded looking at the planet still. "C'mon were on patrol and the-" J didn't finish his sentence to see a green meteor hit the sidewalk next to them.

K then approached the meteor to see something green coming out. With red eyes. "DUCK!" J screamed and pulled the trigger of his Noisy Cricket.

* * *

**Minecraft and the Men in Black!? Are you sure this isn't a large crossover?! Anyway I was planning after a few chapters, to start a new fanfic corresponding with the events after when Fuse meets up with (a shocking revelation) staring a new original character. The other 2 protagonists will be (3rd) GIR -and the second a major surprise not owned by me 'Hint, she is from a man who bleed a lot). And I need reviews to see if I am being good or not. Cause I don't believe I have any views. But I need you guys to help me BE STAYED TUNED... BOO!**


	4. The Silent Ones

The Silent Ones

* * *

**Hey! I also will announce more fanfics soon after a few more chapters. If you have complaints that you can take it up to the bleeding man or something. This chapter is all about everyone else's P.O.V during the beginning of the invasion. A filler kinda. STORY IS NOW! Also I'm sick so don't expect stuff soon.**

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

"DIPPER! Hand me a stick," a girl said to her brother, picking up a broken stick being frustrated that she never got one fixed branch, "What about about bats, Mabel?" Dipper said holding a pair of baseball bats. "Yes! Tat's exactly what we need! Harder sticks!" Mabel then grabbed a bat from Dipper and held it in a corny, yet heroic pose.

Dipper laughed and got his bat and headed outside of the shack. Dipper then noticed a green thing, "MABEL! A green thing!" Dipper pointed at the Fusion Spawn who was approaching them.

"Alright! We will be doing a deed for this town!" Mabel then ran toward to Fusion Spawn and then suddenly, he felt something. Before he felt the 'something', he also checked 3 earlier for anything on green creature coming from meteors falling from the sky. Heck, he doesn't even think that even all the creatures in Gravity Falls knows what was happening, Dipper was sure that they all hid inside wherever was safe. But then he still felt the something.

Dipper heard a small tremor, then it got louder in each tremor more until he saw it. A large green thing came from the forest. It had green skin like all the green things the children seen but it had a large metal spiked back, like a turtle. It's hands were two large classic-looking cannons and it's feet were two racing car-like devices. It had a tail, except it looked like a car pipe, you know where the gas poops out. It's belly was covered by a large, potato chip shaped metallic chest-plate and it's face was hidden but it's red eyes were glowing through the shadows. "MABEL! STOP!" Dipper yelled at Mabel who was running to the death wish. "Wha-? OH NO," Mabel didn't finish her sentence and the mega-large big thing used it's cannon and shot her and she flew.

LITERALLY! She was flying sky-rocketing up in the air, through the clouds, through birds till, she was gone. Dipper was horrified and extremely angry. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Dipper screamed and began charging toward the Fusion members but felt something pull him up and carry him to his surprise.

He looked up to see who was carrying and the person who he was being carried by shocked Dipper. He looked up to see his great- Grunkle Stan. "GRUNKLE STAN! LET ME GO," Dipper commanded his Grunkle who probably refused," Sorry kid, your folks will kill me if you died!" Stan said running still to what appeared in front of them, the Mystery Shack.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

In a small, okay maybe not THAT small, kingdom was now being rained by green meteors as the small (literally) people who were wearing, strangely, mushroom for hats and running and screaming frantically.

A short and round man in overalls wearing a red hat with an M symboling it, the man had a large nose and a combed and bushy mustache. Accompanying him was another man similar to him but with differencing features. The overalls,the mustache and the hat were the same, except the other man was more slender, his clothes had a green color rather than red, and his hat donned an L instead of an M.

The two were carrying hammers to see green creatures coming out of the meteors which the second man found somewhat offensive, considering he, himself is green. "Mama-mia Mario!" The second man exclaimed holding his hammer more tightly. Mario then patted the back of the more thinner man, "Luigi! Don't-a be a a scaredy. Your the brother of the hero-a of the Mushroom Kingdom! Live to your-a title!" Mario said to his brother, still patting. He then stopped patting and held his hammer with both hands and charged at the Fusions, hammering them as Luigi lagged behind and whacking his hammer everywhere, even in air.

Mario sighed and spotted a person over the distance to recognize it.

"PRINCESS-a PEACH!" Mario yelled as he ran toward the princess. The princess was beating a Fusion Spawn with a frying pan which the Spawn then had enough and the final blow disintegrated the Spawn's body, leaving puddles of green matter on the floor. Mario arrived on the side of the princess. "Hello Mario," Princess Peach greeted Mario, "Seems like this situation is bad for your brother." Peach then pointed to Luigi as the younger brother was whacking everything with his hammer blindly.

"I got, Toad to lead the town's people to safety." Peach confirmed when Mario was looking across the town. Then another meteor fell near them which apparently made them almost fall down. Mario then had an idea, "Bowser is probably behind-a this," Mario said to the princess who was looking at the sky for meteors, "Look Mario." Peach pointed to climb the hill. They climbed it to see Bowser's Kingdom even WORSE than them.

It was rained with meteors everywhere with green covering most of it. Luigi then joined the group after he was randomly whacking a house. "Mama-mia..." Luigi can only mutter out when he saw Bowser's Kingdom. "Hope-a Bowser's okay..." Mario said as a meteor crashed behind them. They turned and held their weapons to see red eyes glowing through the green mist.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

"MEN! AIM AND FIRE!" A fat police chief said, aiming his gun to a giant meteor with red eyes showing through mist with the rest of his team. A large green-skinned creature that looked like a magnifying glass with a red eye where the lens is supposed to be and green metal everywhere else and it was as tall as the police cars. "FIRE!" The chief said and he and his force were shooting the Fusion members but that didn't do anything.

"RETREAT! Just escort the citizens to their homes!" The police chief yelled and he got in his car along with the rest of the police force (they only had one cause they were cutting on the budget), "Uh, chief? There is a family running behind you next to the green demons." The taller and younger police officer pointed to a family running behind the car.

"NO TIME!" The police chief then pulled out his gun and shot the ceiling repeatedly and rode away, completely ignoring the family running behind them.

"Homer! Where is our car!?" A woman with blue hair that was actually standing holding a baby, running away from the green creatures. She was running with two more children and a large and obese man which is presumed to be Homer. "Where is that car?!" Homer yelled as he was looking to only see that the green creatures are cornering them.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

A large, demon like creature was watching the catastrophe from, everywhere and fully enjoyed the chaos. He only wished it was him that was causing the destruction. He could of if it wasn't for the Last True Emperor and his champion killed him, at least he killed the Emperor right before his banishment.

He lost most of his army, the remaining ones serve other Daedric Princes. The devil-god looked at his at his ginormous crystal ball and then it showed the image of the creature behind the chaos, a hideous disgusting monster with green all over it.

The god smirked, "Seems like Mehrunes Dagon needs to pay a visit," Dagon said while laughing a bit, "Seems like I have a proposition to disclose."

* * *

**WHAT?! THE SIMPSONS, SUPER MARIO BROS AND GRAVITY FALLS?! THIS IS UTTER MADNESS! THE OTHER STORIES COME SOON AFTER A FEW MORE CHAPS SO STAY TUNED...oh yeah, no special shippings for the stories. It is completely paired in canonical. TOO BAD YAOI LOVERS! **


	5. Decisions, Decisions

Decisions, Decisions

* * *

**I have noticed that this will probably be brought up in the Fanonfall Wikia and that all Cartoon Network shows will be in the same universe, even if they didn't show up in the original game. **

**All other properties owned by other companies that show on Cartoon Network including Pokémon, Dreamwork's Dragons, and Star Wars: The Clone Wars are from different universe. The excluding is Johnny Test, due to him being in the original game. **

**All other universes such Gravity Falls and Phineas and Ferb are not connected due to them being in the same channel, also the Nickelodeon game crossovers are NOT be included in the story. Though Timmy Turner and Jimmy Neutron WILL know each other prior to the events due to their crossover being canon. **

**Locations such as the Park from Regular Show, Elmore from the Amazing World of Gumball, Porkbelly from Johnny Test, Marzipan from Chowder and Stormalong Harbor the the Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack's fates will be confirmed though most of them are alive, including all the mentioned. **

**Now on with the story. Oh yeah, the P. will be third person.**

* * *

Fuse's P.O.V

* * *

Fuse was sitting on his throne, Fusion Dexter reported to receive a letter that says he will have a visitor. Fuse knew this wasn't a trap. Not even Dexter was that risky. Fuse then ate some of his bread that was mixed with Fusion Matter. He then saw the door of his throne's room opening. He put down the bread and summoned a chair and a table with some food. Fuse saw a rather large figure approach the door. He saw a giant devil-like humanoid come inside, he had strange markings on his body and was mostly red in color, the person also wore armor and had horns.

"So you wanted a visit," Fuse said as he ate some bread, "Wanna drink?" Fuse then handed the mysterious man some water.

"I brought my own ale." The mysterious man said placing a large bottle of extremely aged scotch on the table.

"At least I won't need water," laughed Fuse as he drank some of the scotch, "Now who are you?"

The mysterious devil then took the alcohol and drank it as well, "I am Mehrunes Dagon, a god from another dimension," Dagon replied, "Seems like all, dimensions combined strangely."

Fuse then laughed, "That explains the dramatic increase in my army."

Dagon then took some bread and dipped it in a scotch, "As you can see my dimension has...as you can see, heroes. I got a few champions, even the heroes are champions but I was stopped from destroying the world, as you can see there are more like some god, some bad, some annoying." Dagon explained.

"So why are you here?" Fuse asked as he drank more ale. "I have a proposition to make." Dagon said proudly.

"A proposition?" Fuse then began drinking more ale, "Surely you are joking!" Fuse exclaimed, almost dropping the drink.

Dagon then chuckled and said, "Fuse my friend, surely you can't be too confident about this, I was defeated all ready way before you came to this planet, and you almost were defeated." Dagon reasoned to Fuse.

"WHAT?! I have everything under control!" Fuse angrily said.

"Yes, but like your previous, almost-defeat, it seems you need some help."Fuse then thought for a moment, "Maybe you are correct about this," Fuse thought some more,"Okay, what's the plan?"

Dagon then ate more bread, "I have a list of contents of who you should get turned into a Fusion first and a way to make us more powerful." Dagon then handed a list to Fuse, "The Corrupt Coven?" Fuse asked, reading the list.

"As you can see we are both basically...gods," Dagon explained, " I since all universes combined, there are obviously more gods such as us." Dagon the paused for a moment,"I say we gather gods and form into a stronger being," Dagon then laughed, "Well, is that the Corrupt Coven?" Fuse asked. "Yes," Dagon replied as he drank more ale, "I got a few ideas for new Fusions but first, make this a Fusion." Dagon handed a list to Fuse.

"Hm, so this GLaDOS will help us?" Fuse asked. Dagon nodded and Fuse smiled.

"I need to know if you are truly loyal to my intentions," Dagon asked, "You prove it." Fuse thought for a moment then had an idea.

"Do you have anything on you?" Fuse asked which made Dagon very interested now. Dagon then handed Fuse two things, his dagger and some kind of scroll. Fuse then grabbed the dagger and sliced his chest, bleeding Fusion Matter. Fuse then wrapped the stained dagger with the scroll and a blue then green hue emitted from the scroll.

"See, deal's sealed." Fuse then handed Dagon the tainted and wrapped dagger to Dagon who had a satisfied look on his face.

But something else was made as well.

* * *

**Okay fans, (if I had any ):) This chapter starts the base for the story that goes in synch with this fanfic called Fanonfall: A Moment in Time. Also there is a future alternate timeline where Fuse is almost victorious in an AU fanfic. I JUST FOUND OUT I HAVE AT READERS! Thank you Keeponcorgin for sending messages! NOW STAY TUNED...ish.**


	6. Author's Note 1

**Author's Note 1**

**Hey peoples! Just saying during the summer I won't be able to post stories often or not much due to me going somewhere and I am warning in advance.**

**I wasn't happy with the last chapter because of the too much ale drinking and overly cheap villain dialogue and Fuse taking everything about universal combination too well so yeah. **

**If you are wondering if Paradox knows about the universal combination, he knew RIGHT before it happened. Also Clockwork knew as well (don't know him?) as well as the Doctor (TARDIS!). **

**Now the next chapter coming soon.**


	7. Comfort Zone

Comfort Zone

* * *

**11 Reviews since I posted Chapter 5 which is great for me! Chapter 5 will start the base for the fanfic that synchs with the events here. **

**GLaDOS (a person we all know and love) will be a major character in this chapter and her Fusion will be very important in this fanfic and Fanonfall: A Moment in Time. If you don't know Fanonfall: A Moment in Time, it is the name for the other Fanonfall fanfic.**

**The entire chapter is what Mehrunes Dagon told Fuse to do, which is apparently dark.**

** If you haven't known, the Portal and Half-Life series take place in the same universe so they GLaDOS will be aware of the Black Mesa.**

**This I heard I may add too much detail. I wasn't happy with the last chapter because it felt like filler. I may be losing followers due to reviews coming less in each chapter. Sucks, huh?**

**A Moment in Time will begin after chapter 10.**

**Now in a disturbing way, Hal will be here. Fans are welcome cause Hal is the second greatest robot AI. **

**And there are so many crossovers (Citizen Kane is even here) if I ever die, I would tell people someone my account to continue the series. **

**Sorry if it takes too long I have salty saliva taste on everything I ate so, its terrible. I can barely eat.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Unknown P.O.V.

* * *

Inside a large laboratory, only few life exists except a few animals, birds mostly. Everything else was that was living there were...robots.

Meanwhile, in the center control room there was a ginormous computer, and attaching it was a robotic machine that if upside down resembled a female figure. It only has one robotic eye and the rest of the body was metal slates or thick and giant wires. On the robotic machine's neck was a bird's nest.

"Oh well," The robot said in a stereotypical robotic voice with a distinctive female voice inside the robotic voice as well, "Seems like my birdies have grown up, like a reanimated corpse feeding on the living." The birds on the robot flew away towards a crack in the ceiling, never to be seen again.

"Oh look, intruders." The robot said to herself and then from the wall a bunch of turrets appeared with red laser pointers pointing at the door. Soon green blob-like creatures came storming into the room.

"Oh, blobby things. Oh well, a new way to kill more brutally." The robot then began shooting the blobs and the bullets were blocked instead. The robot then looked at the intervener to see a demonic looking humanoid figure wearing a cape and his head had green flames surrounding it.

"Hello GLaDOS," The Fusion spoke, "I am Fusion Demongo and my lord Fuse knows you are downloading every file on this planet even as I speak."

GLaDOS then stared at Fusion Demongo for a moment, "Oh well, its trigger-happy time." GLaDOS preceded to shoot the Fusion with turrets to find nothing happening.

"Invisible forcefield, duh." Fusion Demongo boastfully said as he began walking around. He then asked for the last thing yet the first thing he would ask, "Where is the computer?"

"Over there." The computer then pointed her head at the keyboard and laptop at the back of the room. Fusion Demongo was unexpected to be pointed the direction of the robot's LIFE SOURCE but he didn't care, Fuse will kill him if he didn't get the files.

Fusion Demongo then wandered and found the computer, he hesitantly rested his hand on the computer and pressed the power button. He then felt nothing, just a little sting.

"My electrical trap didn't work? Oh c'mon." GLaDOS frustratedly said as she then began looking at Fusion Demongo.

Fusiob Demongo then typed a few numbers and then a memory card came out of a nearby printer. The Fusion took the card and went to the door.

"Ah great, my files," GLaDOS said to herself as Fusion Demongo left, "Now time to play some tunes." GLaDOS then began playing Still Alive.

* * *

Some Time Later

* * *

Fuse was impatient, he wondered when Fusion Demongo will be back. Then to his delight, the door flew open revealing the fore-mentioned Fusion.

"Ah, Fusion D. Welcome back," Fuse then ran over to the Fusion, "Did you get it?" Fusion Demongo handed Fuse the memory stick.

"Excellent, now, bring it to the Fusion creation machine." Fuse pointed towards a machine. "Uh, Lord Fuse I thought you 'birth' Fusions." Fusion Demongo then chuckled a little only to be spanked in the head by his lord. "I stopped birthing a long time ago since that entire conversation back at Sector Z." Fuse then placed the memory stick into the computer.

"There, now just wait for a while."

* * *

Few Hours Later

* * *

"A welcome to the world my child, as I wold say Fusion GLaDOS." Fuse greeted the newborn Fusion.

"I am a potato you know." Fusion GLaDOS said as her current form was a potato with some wires and technology strapped on it.

"Sorry, your conscience is the only thing that came out," Fuse apologized, "Now where are the files?" Fuse then asked.

"Here my lord," Fusion GLaDOS said as a memory stick cane out of here potato shell, "Here, hurts." Fuse then took the stick.

"Hm, Dagon would wanna look at this," Fuse then spoke to himself and speak of the devil, Dagon materialized behind him.

"Hey Fuse!" Dagon greeted Fuse who was still unaware of Dagon's presence. "GAAAAAAAAAH! Don't scare me like that!" Fuse angrily said to Dagon who smirked as a response.

"Well I still need those files." Dagon then held his hand, expecting the memory stick. "Okay here." Fuse gave Dagon the stick and a Apple PC appeared and plugged the stick inside.

"Let us see what people we can use." Dagon then used the mouse and scrolled over the names list, occasionally clicking a name.

"Here, these names you need to get these guys first." Dagon then pointed a list of names on the computer.

"Okay, I will get my Fusions ready," Fuse said as he called Fusion AmpFibian, "Get this guy first." Dagon pointed at a picture of a man on the computer

"Okay that club he has will do greatly as the thing I need to turn him into a Fusion." Fuse said as Fusion AmpFibian left with his Fusion army members.

"Great, we are closer than expected," Dagon laughed to himself as a Gravity Rider flew away with Fusion AmpFibian and some army members, "Real soon."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I have the mentioned salty flavor and I need story more better and my reviews stopped strangely and surprisingly this fanfic wasn't noticed by Fanonfall wikia and if they do notice, I sincerely ask to review the 'registered authors only' rule on the site because it is uncalled for and lame plus there are so many errors on the site it turned more under-developing than without authors.**

**Now excuse me and STAY TUNED because I can't tell about the length of the next chapter.**


	8. Street Rat

Street Rat

* * *

**HAAA! Sorry if some thought I died or something. If Fanonfall Community members see this want the recommendations in the last chapter. Anyway the salt taste is still here, horribly undignified taste. This chapter is about the first new Fusion besides GLaDOS. It is a surprise who you want to be the second technically Fusion.**

**So STORY IS NOW like Obamacare which is not NOW.**

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

"Hmm, I need better stuff." A thief said to himself inspecting a priceless jewel he stole. It was shining very brightly

"Maybe I need to strike places better since the guards are dealing with those things outside." The thief said to himself more as he placed the shiny object on a pedestal.

"Maybe you need better wits like a better base." A voice said that the thief drew his bow at the person to see a green 'thing with tentacles'. The thief lowered his bow to see that more variations of the thing surrounding him.

"Ah Garrett, master thief I see can I talk to you." The green creature asked. "Okay, but don't take my loot," Garrett warned then placing back his bow on his back. "Now who and WHAT are you!?" Garrett asked now drawing his blackjack.

"I am Fusion AmpFibian," The Fusion greeted, "I am here for a deal." Garrett then placed his blackjack in his pocket, "What sort of deal?" Garrett asked.

"Well, as you can see what is causing the chaos," Fusion AmpFibian then pointed to the window with what Garrett presumed to be called Fusion army members attacking some guards, "I want your blackjack." When Garrett heard those words he drew his bow at the Fusion, "What makes you think I will give you my bow like a boot-licker?" Garrett angrily asked.

"Ah, my master didn't even tell me what is going on," Fusion AmpFibian reasoned, "As you can see my master needs your blackjack and if you comply, you get some perks but if you refuse, you forfeit both that weapon and the perks." Fusion AmpFibian then paused his reasoning for a moment. "Go on with those perks." Garrett wanted the Fusion to continue, withdrawing his bow now.

"The first thing to talk about are ground rules, no disrespecting my master, he will kill you if you do, second, if you keep out of our way, we keep out of yours, third, other stuff that you probably think will offend us," Fusion AmpFibian stated more, " The perks are protection, our army members will never attack unless you break my fore-mentioned rules. Second is looting, all the stuff you can get in chaos we make, something you will like. Third, I guess you can control Fusions as well?" Fusion AmpFibian sounded very hesitant on the last rule, even a crazy person would notice.

"What about my blackjack?" Garrett asked. "It will be given back to you later in about a month, or a week depending on the circumstances," Fusion AmpFibian now said in a confident voice, "Now do you accept?" Fusion AmpFibian was given the answer, with an arrow to the face.

Fusion AmpFibian was stunned for a moment then ripped the arrow off his eye. "Like I trust a bunch of slime-heads!" Garrett said while he was preparing another arrow. "Oh yeah, I thought this would happen so..." Fusion AmpFibian then took out of his frill a club. "Yeah, you shoulda noticed I pickpocket, just look at these tentacles!" Fusion AmpFibian started to wave his tentacles in the air.

"Oh yeah again, you forfeit the perks," Fusion AmpFibian and then Fusion Spawns surrounded them, "Sorry, but protection is also forfeited." Fusion AmpFibian jumped through a window and landed on a green spaceship and flew off, leaving Garrett with some angry Fusion Army members.

Garrett then jumped off the window Fusion AmpFibian jumped off to and landed on a ledge of the nearest building. Fusion Spawns were now jumping after him. Garrett then leaped and climbed the brick wall. Garrett then ran through a rooftop and jumped and landed on the next building.

'Great, now I got issues.' Garrett thought to himself as Fusion Spawns were advancing him.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

"Dexter, we all know why we are here." Ben Tennyson asked Dexter impatiently along with Finn, Blossom and Samurai Jack. "Sorry, but Ben's right. We all know about the sudden expansion of the planet," Jack backed Ben, "This case is more peculiar than Aku's disappearance." Dexter then began typing something on the computer, which showed a hologram. "This is Earth and as you can see, many unoccupied space such as the Pacific Ocean have land now," Dexter explained, "Oceans have also expanded greatly, even underground systems and the sky expanded." Dexter then showed a hologram of a underground chamber and clouds on top of it. "I think one man can help us but he is in a hospital right now," Dexter then explained then had a serious face, "If only 'soldier' were in there."

Finn then knew what Dexter meant, "Yeah, one of our strongest. Wish the K.N.D will track 'em soon." The 'soldier' was a very appreciated hero who went missing after facing Fuse. Grim said that 'soldier' wasn't in Hades though the only thing found was a note. It said "GOOBY!" Dexter believed that Gooby Bombs had something to do with 'soldier's' disappearance although...well thats it. Nobody knows.

"Since there is such as big expansion of Earth, I sent Dexbots to areas where we barely won't let soldiers in due to the danger of leading Fusions inside though we have great Nanos," Dexter pondered his mind for a moment, "That also means areas we have barely even touch needs to be visited, and Finn, I need you to travel to a place you already know, maybe the best." Finn then smiled excitedly, knowing were this was going. "As you can see the missing heroes also are ones some we care almost the most such Flapjack with his missing captain and whale of a mother, Chowder with Mung and Truffles, and Johnny Test and his sisters," As Dexter explained more, Ben got more interested, "Finn, you and your friends will go back to Ooo and I will send a team to investigate areas we barely we contact along with missing heroes including 'soldier'." Finn pumped his fist into the air in a 'LETS DO IT SUCKAS' gesture as Blossom and Jack clapped as Ben smirked. "Dexter, we know about how to get to Ooo, Finn and his friends wound up in Orchid Bay so that means it is not far," Blossom explained, "But the heroes and places we barely have contact with, where do we begin? Major cities could be separated and the missing heroes, even if the heroes aren't dead they could either be prisoners or having amnesia all together." Blossom questioned Dexter more which Dexter took thought of.

"Maybe the guy made of blocks could help us make a tracker or something." Ben knew about the mysterious man who appeared at the portal machine, the man was at Pokey Oaks Hospital. "Great then let us head there, I will drive." Ben then took out a pair of car keys. "Great, now we will end up in a hospital." Finn slapped his forehead.

* * *

Hospital P.O.V

* * *

"Is he dead or something Dexter?" Finn asked as he sat on a chair next to an unconscious block man. "No, he was knocked out after he appeared." Dexter briefly explained as he began opening the room's curtains. "Are you even sure he will talk? Maybe he is not familiar with other shaped that have more or less than four sides." Blossom worried. "Learning or doing something new maybe one the toughest thing to do but we must do it." Jack said a few words of wisdom. "It depends how long will he wake up. Could take months or even years." Finn said as he pondered his mind for a moment. "Or we can do this." Ben said as he transformed into Echo-Echo. "WAKE UP!" Ben screamed into the block man as Dexter and everyone else covered their ears and the block man woke up frightened.

"GAH! WHAT THE ENDER-SACKS!" The blocky man screamed as he fell of the bed. "You are awake, great." Dexter said as he helped the man stand up. The man stared at everything, everyone for a moment. "Why aren't you people blocks?" The block man was becoming hysterical, "WHAT THE NUTS IS HAPPENING!?" The man then frantically looked at everything and Dexter came in, "Okay sir, you are safe, this is new to you and maybe something you would never think that we aren't...blocks but we will help you." Dexter calmed the man and the man calmed down. "Sorry about that, just...wow, you people are other shapes. Never thought it was possible." Jack then approached the block man, "Now who are you stranger?" Jack asked.

"Name's Steve," Steve introduced himself, "Now, can someone explain what is going on?" Blossom and Dexter looked at each other nervously, how were they gonna say about an alien invasion with a giant planet in the sky?

"Well you see..." Dexter explained.

* * *

**WOW! TOOK ME LONG ENOUGH! Sorry fans and if you notice this will be important in the story, Minecraft's importance will be very high. As if you people already know, in the Fanonfall Wikia (where they make Fusionfall Fanfics) they announced Steve is voiced by CaptainSparklez which is interesting. Though I am strongly against having Fusionfall sequels and 'you have to beat Fuse once to go to this place' scenario, the Fanonfall Wikia is great which I highly recommend you check out readers. **

**Sorry if I take too long with the chapters. Don't know what's the hold up.**

**Now STAY TUNED...because the next chapter is gonna take a while.**


	9. Uncanny Questions

Uncanny Questions

* * *

**Our very tenth chapter is coming soon and Fanonfall: A Moment in Time is among us. I am very excited about it and there is many things I wanna implement. Now if I ever end the series, I will give it to more reliable hands. Now my Kingdom Hearts fanfic is in development though I am not sure how long until it comes out so yeah.**

**Not to raise controversy, I used my profile name as my classmate's Minecraft/Youtube account now he threatens to beat me and hack my account if I don't change my name. Haha, please help me. **

**STORY IS NOW! **

* * *

"Wait, so there is a massive alien invasion with a way to clone evil and gooey versions of everyone and some way this planet expanded so much and I showed up in a machine out of nowhere?" Steve asked which everyone nodded as a response.

"Yeah, this is gonna take some time getting used to but where did you come from?" Ben brought the issue up. "Yes, we would like to know where your homeland is." Jack said also.

"I come from a place known as Minecraftia," Steve answered, "Everything there is like me, blocks and pixels." Dexter then began walking in circles pondering his mind. "If that's the case then the question is this, why did you come here?" Steve then knew the answer, "In Minecraftia there was a HUGE earthquake, me and most, 'most' of my friends ran away to a portal for safety but then...you know the rest," Steve then sighed, "I probably know none of my pals came with me." Dexter then put his head down knowing Steve's suspicions were true. "So what made that earthquake?" Finn asked which made the question more adding. "Something, there was something but I can't remember." Steve replied.

"Maybe I know the answer to your question." Ben then pulled the curtains of the window showing a perfect view of the sky. "Oh no, no, no, NO!" Steve said shocked seeing Planet Fuse. "Is that the something?" Finn asked. "YES! That thing ate my world!" Steve said.

"Well that explains the massive increase of the Fusion army and falling meteors." Dexter said to himself. "Oh yeah, Dexter where did those meteors land?" Ben asked.

"Somewhere in sea, the meteors crashed and formed into a large island. Strangely most of the meteors that didn't form the island landed near it, everything else landed near mountains or something." Dexter said in a fast tone.

"Sorry, but do you have anything to help us track some people because bad things happen if we don't." Finn brought the entire reason they were there in the first place. "Don't have anything," Steve apologized, "But I as a thanks, I will help you with anything for saving my life." Steve's look was very grateful.

"We will provide you a place after we check you out and we will notify you anything." Dexter said to Steve in a smile as they left Steve's room.

"Oh great, we didn't get the tracker thing." Finn angrily said as he kicked the wall. "We are missing something, a piece of the puzzle it seems..." Jack said in thought. 'Who do we know who knows everything?" Blossom asked.

"Wait, I think I know!" Ben exclaimed. "Who?" Finn asked dumbly. "Paradox YOU DOPE!" Ben said impatiently. "Oh yeah, he will know what in blazes is going on!" Dexter agreed and he ran towards the car, everyone else following suit.

* * *

Plumbers HQ P.O.V

* * *

"Paradox! Where are you?!" Ben yelled trying to find the professor. "Dude, is he even here, like he is a time traveler?" Finn said as he walked around. "Benjamin," Dexter said Ben's full name whom Ben hates, "Why do we even have a base here and not in your home?" Blossom asked Ben. "Because we, the Plumbers disguised the town under a large coat that makes the town look like a forest, I got Rook and everyone there to protect it but if I ever go back, I could attract some unwanted attention." Ben replied making Blossom fully understand.

"Hello? You have woken me up from my silent reading of the universe?" A man came through a door. "Paradox!" Ben exclaimed as Ben then ran towards the professor. "Ah Master Tennyson, I haven't seen you in such a long time. In dimensional hours," Paradox greeted, "Ah it is the adventurer, the minds, the samurai and the overpowered little girl I see." Paradox laughed as he bagan walking to a Plumber computer. "I am sorry Professor we nee-" Paradox raised his hand to silence Dexter, "Ah Dexter, I know your situation and I will explain mostly why this has happened." Paradox answered. "Great! Now I don't have to pretend to be interested in whatever these people say!" Finn happily said.

"Ah yes, the extension of Earth is quiet peculiar as you can see but I have an answer almost any question." Paradox assured to Dexter and his group. "Well sir, can you tell us what is happening because it is gravely confusing me like I went back to the future again." Jack asked politely.

"Very well," Paradox started, "As you know there are other dimensions, as you recall Master Tennyson, Dexter, Blossom, Finn and Jack?" Everyone nodded as a response. "As you can see, one of these many dimensions had a disguised alien on Earth, as you can named Zim. Although he was hidden, he was caught due to radio transmits to his superiors. Though like all useless authority members, they made a malfunction in the time machine and made it combine all universes together." Paradox explained which bow made more sense to everyone. "Minecraftia as you can see, was in the way of Planet Fuse and crashed onto Minecraftia and the most of the remaining populace transformed into Fusion monsters, as such fate with any planet crashing onto Planet Fuse making the army regain its members, perhaps more members than the last. The other remained population crashed onto Earth unharmed onto a newly formed remains of Minecraftia." Paradox finally done explaining said as Paradox sat on the nearest chair.

"This explains more stuff than the last time." Finn said finally getting it. "Yeah but there is one major plot hole." Ben said. "What?" Everyone else said in unison. "How does Paradox even know all this, sure he can travel through time and space but even he has limitations." Ben answered, bringing up another question. Everyone now looked at Paradox who shrugged as a response. "Ah, I also have an answer for that as well, Doctor, Clockwork and Master Von Strangle can you come in?" Paradox yelled as a...telephone both appeared and it's door opened and three men came through it. The first wore a light brown trench coat with matching pants and had finely groomed hair, the second was well...not a man. The second man was wearing a light blue cloak along with his skin and had a scar running down his eye. He had a tail, yeah he was a ghost. The ghost's age was changing rapidly, from a child to a middle aged man to an elder and they all shared the same appearance and was holding a staff. The last man's appearance was reminiscent of a stereotypical military general. The man had white hair with a buzz-cut and was immensely buff wearing a military uniform. He had a floating crown on top of his head and tiny wing on his back and he was holding a large wand with a donning a star on top.

"Hello my fellow friends, the humanoid is the Doctor just call him that, the ghost is Clockwork and lastly, the military fairy general is Jorgen von Strangle. Unfortunately, there was another man who was supposed to be here but he cannot come," Paradox introduced the men, "As you can see all of us have extensive knowledge of dimensions and other things." Then Jorgen stepped in, "YES! That is right! Clockwork has tracked down the where the time and space corruption came from and now thanks to that dumb alien we cannot go through time!" Jorgen had a military german accent which suited him. "Ah yes, we have all met each other before, even before the invasion." The Doctor who had a british accent said. "Anyhow, I think introductions are over," Clockwork spoke in a deep and mature voice, "I think you Dexter have a lot of places to go to." Clockwork reminded Dexter. "Oh yeah, sorry guys, we gotta go!" Dexter then ran out of the room with everyone else except the time and space beings.

"Do you think Dexter has the wits to even lead the the army?" Clockwork asked Paradox. "I am sure of it, even if he fails there is always an alternate timeline I can go to." Paradox laughed.

* * *

Fuse's P.O.V

* * *

"Got it Lord Fuse!" Fusion AmpFibian came through the door with a club. "Excellent F.A, now bring it to the Fusion machine and call in Fusion Demongo and Dexter." Fusion AmpFibian did what his master had told him a two Fusions came through the door, "Oh, Lord Fuse! As I assume that the plan was a success?" Fusion Dexter asked. "Ah yes my minion, the plan is complete and anything would you like to inform me off?" Fuse asked. "Ah sir, the planet we used to regain our army had a creature and it's minions had...some effects though the leader is perfectly fine," Fusion Dexter informed, " The creature has been captured and tamed as it's minions and transformed into powerful Fusion army members I call and the creatures themselves 'Ender Hunters' and due to the mutations I am creating new Fusion creatures in my lab." Fuse then smiled, "Excellent Fusion Dexter although I want your science to help us, I want you make a tracker for people I want to make Fusions of." Fuse informed his minion.

"Now, let us commence our newest and one of our most important member's creation." Fuse then threw the club into a capsule, "NOW!" Fuse yelled at Fusion AmpFibian who pulled the lever. The capsule glowed green and the blackjack glowed with it as well, then the adjacent and larger capsule connected with the pipe from the other capsule glowed green. The glowing stopped and then the larger capsule's door opened.

The door revealed a humanoid Fusion cloaked in a dark green cloak with a mask covering his mouth, on the left eye was a robotic, metallic eye. The cloak had a hood which he covered his head with.

"Ah, Fusion Garrett, you have been created." Fusion Garrett then bowed to his master, "My master, I know now your plans for me, all I need is the blackjack and a bow as my counterpart had and Fusions army members to control my master." Fusion Garrett requested. "Fusion Dexter! Develop a bow and give the blackjack to our new member, as you can see he needs minions to 'steal', now you people are dismissed as I need to make a list of people I wanna make Fusions off of." All Fusions left the room as Fuse smirked, everything was gonna be well.

* * *

**Wow! That took work! Now since I took the name of my classmate's Youtube account as my name, he threatens to beat me and hack my account now I want you people to search his account on Youtube and dislike and post mean comments on his videos. **

**I will never change my name and peace out by STAYING TUNED! And please dislike his videos, he throws fire ants at me at school.**


	10. Sending Out Darkness

Sending Out Darkness

* * *

**Hey guys! Now my spoiled classmate is harassing me at school which sucks now he has his friends helping him. Nobody in my freaking school helps you! No dang person. Now I don't believe in direct-to-video films cause most of them suck, although all Warner Bros. films are the best.**

**Story is now and dislike my classmate's videos because he deserves it like the muck he is! (Sorry he is such a-)**

* * *

"Rook!" "Ben!" The two friends did a bro-hug together after reuniting. "So these are some of your allies in the war I see." Rook waved to the people at the

back of Ben which were Dexter, Chowder, Johnny Test, Ice King (don't ask) and Steve.

"So how is Bellwood Rook?" Ben asked his partner, "Ah, yes we have made sure the town's citizens were transported to Undertown and the economy and peace there with the aliens has gotten well along with our friends there. Also the main city is being watched over by the Plumbers and is being used a refuge." Rook reported.

"Ah, now we are here for a reason," Dexter came up, "We are hear to help, we are sending Dexbots here in case, now we are heading off on reestablishing all of the bases here to protect ourselves, Ben?" Dexter saw Ben leaving the group.

"Sorry, I gotta stay here, just in case if bad things happen plus I need to loosen some ends." Ben said as he left.

"WAIT! CAN I EAT FOOD FIRST?!" Chowder screamed which earned the sigh of the sane heroes, not including Johnny and Ice King.

* * *

Park P.O.V

* * *

"Dude, is that Dexter?" Rigby pointed at the said-person. "Yup, I helped him more than you did." Mordecai retorted as Mordecai dropped his tool and ran toward Dexter. "Yo D-Man!" Rigby called out to Dexter, "Ah my two favorite animals that can walk on two legs." Dexter gave high-fives to the duo. "What about me?!" Chowder asked, "I would call you my 101 favorite animal." Dexter said and Chowder had a satisfied look on his face.

"So what brings you here Dex?" Mordecai asked. "Ah, since you know the crisis," Dexter asked the duo who nodded their heads, "Yeah, it was all over the news dude." Rigby said to Dexter knowing the crisis that happened. "Yes, the crisis had a consequence, the Fusion army increased more than they had last time," The duo's reactions were gasps, "And since of the threat, I wanna place Dextbots here to protect the place."

Mordecai and Rigby's response was the signature catchphrase, "WHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!" They yelled and Dexter smirked. "MORDECAI AND RIGBY! GO BACK TO WO-" The grumpy candy machine known as Benson stopped when he saw Dexter,

"You're Dexter! You are the leader of the war!" Benson then held his hand in greeting.

"Ah yes, you must be Benson, the park's manager." Dexter said, shaking Benson's hand.

"Wow, it is amazing to meet you, so what brings you to this fine establishment?" Benson asked.

"I am here to send Dexbots to protect said fine establishment." Dexter answered.

"Really?! Then I'll get ready right away!" Benson ran away and was now out of sight.

"Wow guys, just wow," Dexter said, "Well, we'll be off then, to Elmore!" Dexter screamed as the group followed him as Mordecai and Rigby waved goodbye.

* * *

Elmore P.O.V

* * *

"Wait guys, I need to visit someone." Dexter said to the team as he ran towards a house,

"Wait homeys, what is this house?'" Ice King asked Dexter, "Yeah, I wanna go to my place laters." Johnny said tiredly.

"Wait peoples, I wanna meet an old friend's family." Dexter said as he rang the house's doorbell.

"GUMBALL! Can you get the door!?" A young girl's voice was screaming through the door, "Sorry Anais! Doing my homework!" An all too-familiar voice screamed through the upper floor.

"Okay, I'll get it!" The little girl named Anais walked towards the door and opened it, and the look on her face was priceless.

"OMG OMG OMG! GUMBALL!" Anais yelled when she looked at Dexter, "What Anai-" Gumball stopped when he saw Dexter, "Dexter?! Is it really you?!" Gumball asked shocked.

"Yup, the look resembles the Nano that looks exactly like this cat." Dexter laughed as he made it inside the house.

"Everyone stay outside." Dexter commanded, "All right." Steve said.

"Mom, Dad, Darwin! We have a visitor!" Gumball yelled for the rest of his family.

"Gumball, what is it. We were all still sleepi-" Gumball's mom named Nicole stopped when she saw the famed leader of the war standing in their living room. Darwin and Richard followed suit and had their jaws dropped when they saw Dexter.

"Oh my goodness, you're Dexter! My son has told me all about you since he accidentally was dragged into the war!" Nicole praised and Darwin and Richard went to the fridge to reheat a full pizza from the fridge.

"Ah, I would like to thank you Mrs. Watterson for you and your family helping out in the war with your sons giving us the tools to make Nanos out of them." Dexter thanked.

"So what brings you here Mr. Dexter." Darwin asked.

"Ah, I would love to protect Elmore now that the Fusion army has regained it's lost members so I will send Dexbots here after talking to the mayor." Dexter said as Richard clapped happily, "But Mr. Dexter, Elmore is a large town and Fusions can go anywhere, how can we protect ourselves?" Richard asked which pointed out the question which brought up the matter, how can Elmore be truly protected? Dexter then walked towards the door and the group was waiting by the yard, Johnny was vandalizing the house next door, Chowder was eating the grass, Ice King was freezing birds with his powers and Steve was on the patio sitting down.

"Steve, can you come here." Dexter asked Steve who complied, Steve entered the house and the Wattersons waved to him, "So Dexter, who is this?" Gumball asked.

"This is Steve, he is from a...far place, but he is gonna help us." Dexter answered, "I will place Steve here to help protect Elmore, as he is a Master Builder." Steve then smiled at that comment, finally something to do!

"Well best be on my way! Good luck Steve!" Dexter said goodbye as Dexter and the remaining group left, as Steve and the Wattersons waved in the background.

"Whelp, now to go to everywhere else in an invisible montage." Chowder yelled as he began eating a nearby rock.

* * *

After an invisible montage P.O.V

* * *

Ah, that was a tiring montage." Dexter said as he went back to his lab at Tech Square. "SIR, WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM HERE!" A scientist screamed as the man ran to his boss.

"What happened?!" Dexter frantically asked, it can't be another problem, it can't, "Sir! There was a breach in the Nano experimental chamber and that a Fusion and his minions came and stole the Nano items that we were using, all excluding the ones that all have their own Fusions!" The scientist informed the shocked Dexter.

"Was anyone injured?!" Dexter asked, "No but many robots need repairs, not including Computress." The scientist said to a relieved Dexter.

"Did you recognize the Fusion?" Dexter asked, "Sorry sir, all I could tell he was male, I never seen this Fusion before." The puzzled scientist informed.

"Okay, you get a promotion, I'll go inside now." Dexter said as the scientist just stood there, happy that he can afford a PS4 now.

* * *

Springfield P.O.V

* * *

"Homer! Do something!" Marge yelled at her husband as the Fusion Spawns were advancing upon them.

"Do I look like a reliable person Marge?!" Homer reasoned s he tried climbing the wall to safety.

"DO NOT WORRY MY CITIZENS! COMIC BOOK GUY TO THE RESCUE!" Comic Book Guy yelled, wearing a cape holding an invisible (and imaginary) pistol.

"EAT LEAD ALIENS!" Comic Book Guy pretended to shoot the Spawns but then unexpectedly, the Spawns ran away...like they were scare. "Wow, like in the critical failure of a movie Batman and Robin, that hurts."

"Wow Comic Book Guy! How did you chase those guys away?" Lisa asked the fat man.

"I don't know but maybe..." Comic Book Guy gasped, "I am holding a real invisible gun made of air that shoots invisible fear waves to primitive creatures!" Comic Book Guy then started to shoot the non-existent gun into the air.

"What are those things?" Bart asked his father, "Meh, don't know, but I know it is gonna be on the news and- oh wait!" Homer remembered and ran to Moe's.

"Ah, sheesh I get good on here." Homer said to the spray-painted car. "C'mon my family, get in." Homer guided his family to the car.

"Thank you Comic Book Guy, you wanna go with us?" Marge thanked Comic Book Guy. "Ah, yes, I'm afraid my collection is in danger if I go back so I will accompany you in this perilous invasion." Comic Book Guy then had a bottle of super glue and pasted the glue on the back of the car and climbed on it and stuck it.

"Hurry my companions! We must hurry before the invaders come again!" Comic Book Guy commanded, "Do it Homer!" Marge commanded as well which Homer complied. They drove off of the road, as Terra Claws watch from behind.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

"Captain!" The first mate called, "Incoming projectiles, up ahead!" Then the captain went towards the telescope. "What is it Gibbs?!" The captain angrily asked his first mate. "Something is coming by the telescope Captain Jack Sparrow." Sparrow then looked at the telescope to see green glowing rounded projectiles heading towards them.

"I say someone will need to scrub the deck harder later." Sparrow said as the green meteor flew past them. The meteor then hit the ship's sail and dropped like a rock being thrown at a wall. The captain and crew began to investigate.

"Maybe we can gamble this of parley during a chance." Gibbs suggested as he poked the mop at the pod.

"What the-" A pirate member said as he noticed the green spreading through the ship, it was now covering most of the deck and the now climbing the poles. The green muck now covered most of the ship and the water surrounfing it was now glowing green as well.

"Aye, this is some mighty witchcraft here." Sparrow said, stepping back then something from the bod appeared. It looked like a goat head with legs and a horrible ugly face. It had red eyes and was mostly green and it look angry...

"Attack! Because I told you people!" Sparrow commanded his crew and the crew ran after the monster.

One crew mate jumped with the sword to stick it up the beast but was rammed towards the poop-deck. The other crew member tried to sneak up on the monster to only be knocked onto a life boat by the beast's buttocks. The last pirate who was willing to face the beast then tried getting the mop and began whacking it on the monster to no avail. The pirate then ran behind his captain, "Sir! We have to evacuate the ship!" The pirate plead, "Aye, your right, even though I love my ship, the crew go first, everyone retreat to the boats!"Sparrow commanded and all the other pirates, who complied. The pirates started dragging the other two unconscious pirates toward the life boats and one life boat was containing the other unconscious pirate was now being trampled.

"Captain! What are you doing?!" Gibbs said seeing his captain readying his sword fighting the green creature, "Aye, I will not lose my ship again!" Sparrow then dodging the beast's ramming.

Sparrow then went behind the beast and poked it's back and began slashing it repeatedly. The monster roared in pain and began banging it's feet on the hard wooden deck. The feet the hit the captain, sending him flying towards a life boat.

"Captain! We must hurry or else they will kill us." A pirate pleaded then the Sparrow tried to climb back up, the other pirates held him down," Let me go you scurvy dogs!" Sparrow commanded as the pirates used their swords to slice the rope, sending the life boat falling down.

"Let me go! My compass is in that ship!" Sprrow commanded yet again as he screamed while the crew then followed the other life boats.

* * *

**Hey peoples! Now I wanna divide the series into seasons, every fifteen chapters. Now a Moment in Time will begin very soon, the planning is being done and since my school and all is very hard to do, I might miss some deadlines. But I will be here to be STAYING TUNED. There is an echoey part there. **


	11. The Thing

The Thing

* * *

**Hey peoples! A Moment in Time is gonna begin after this chapter so be prepared! **

**Now, Super Smash Bros is not canon! Just telling ya. If you wanna look more on some stuff, visit Fanonfall Wikia, I owe all thanks to them and now in proper management. **

**Now major notes to Fanonfall, GET RID OF ZOK THE REAPER AND SQUIDWARD BEING THE ONLY ONE WHO LEFT BUT WAS IN DARK CITY. PLUS HOW CAN SABOTAGE SANDY'S EXPERIMENTS IF IS AT DARK CITY. EXPLAIN THAT! **

**Everything on this fanfic is based off Bleedman's artwork. **

**Now in a ver important side not, A Moment in Time won't be immediately after Chapter 10 and that the updating will be way slower due to me having two stories.**

**Now I am aware of some series having more than one canon storyline and I will modify the story-lines to be synched.**

**As a thanks, I would honor name some members of the Fanonfall Wikia, Regular Guy, the creator as thanks as nothing can be without you, Tannhaeuser, the newest leading unofficial administrator of the site after the admins barely visit anymore as thanks for protecting our site from overbearing chaos and lastly Tripegasus for one of the few people on the Wiki to make pages based on suggestions and a user I fondly remember.**

**STORY IS NOW AND TIME IS COMING! **

* * *

"Pit, oh where is he?" A goddess impatiently talked to herself, her champion hasn't arrived here in hours.

"Lady Palutena! I have heed your calling!' Pit came through the door, finally, "I heard it was urgent!"

"Don't use fancy language Pit, it hurts my head," Palutena scolded, "I've got an urgent matter in our hands."

"Please don't tell me Pittoo is helping me?" Pit pleaded.

"No Pit, Viridi is gonna tell you." Palutena answered which Pit groaned, "I want her to get Pittoo here as fast as possible."

"Oh great, now what's the problem." Pit said unenthusiastically, "Is the Underworld attacking again?" Pit asked.

"No, a threat bigger than the Underworld, The Forces of Nature and the Aurum. Combined." The goddess said which Pit was shocked, there can't be something stronger than all of them combined, Dyntos showed him in a very, very brutal way.

"So what is it?" Pit asked his goddess. "I'm not saying, you need to look outside." Palutena said to Pit who never actually looks up the sky. He seen enough of it through the Power of Flight.

"Well if your not looking at it I guess I have to break the roof." Palutena said, "Wait, what?" Pit asked before Palutena got a large mallet and whacked pillar then ceiling collapsed and Pit covered his face. Palutena then covered themselves in a aura and the debris that fell was being repelled back. Pit still then opened his eyes and saw the debris falling down and was too shocked to speak, something WAS up.

The debris stopped falling and Palutena lowered the forcefield and bit closed his eyes and mouth, coughing from the dust. "If you have anymore questions, look up." The goddess said and Pit tilted his head up and his face had a unreadable expression, the face can make out horror, shock and someone who looked like they were in a desert all year and then finally went back to civilization to discover zombies taken over the world. Palutena looked up as well then looked at Pit who still had the shocked look.

"Pit, are you alive or something?" Palutena then poked Pit's head who snapped back to reality. "WHAT IS THAT LADY PALUTENA?!" Pit screamed in absolute horror seeing the thing what was in the sky. It was a planet but it had, well...other planets in it and was covered and stuck together with some green goo and it was HUGE. "That is Planet Fuse and we are in an invasion, bigger than anything we've seen before." Palutena informed her terrified champion.

"How do you know this?" Pit asked still staring at the sky. "Some human in a lab coat came by and told me the dangers of this Planet and what has happened." Palutena said to Pit. "How could- What dangers? Why does-" Pit could barely speak, he had so many questions right now. A human? What dangers? Why does that ginormous planet have Mars, Saturn and all other planets on it including hundreds of unnamed ones?

"No time, got word from Viridi she found and warned Pittoo. Your job is to protect the people from the Fusion army, you can kill as many of those enemies as you please but citizens go first NOW GO!" Palutena screamed as Pit couldn't follow how fast paced this was and now he was flying thanks to the power of flight. "Who the nuts am I gonna save Lady Palutena?!" Pit asked, "Every person, animal and living thing you see, if they're endangered save them and if they don't need saving, warn them. This enemy is the biggest one yet and that you need to destroy everyone no matter what." Palutena commanded.

"All right, I see what I can do." Pit said as he flew off into sky with the fixed Three Sacred Treasures, still having chills when seeing Planet Fuse.

* * *

Fuse's P.O.V

* * *

"Hey Fuse, my man." Dagon greeted dressed up as a 60's biker, "Why you glum bro?" Dagon asked noticing his business partner and now considered in standards personal friend a little drowsy.

"Don't know, I feel like there is something wrong like...something." Fuse answered poking his cold coffee. "Dude, your mind is worrying about your near defeat-WAIT! That gives me an idea!" Dagon exclaimed as he ran to the room getting a still potato Fusion GLaDOS. "Oh great, my services are needed now after a lot of chapters and the author still didn't bother to give me a new body." "Be quiet! You are not supposed to talk about that! Now be shut your potato mouth before I turn you into mechanical fries!" Dagon whacked Fusion GLaDOS's potato body.

"Fusion GLaDOS, can you project a-" Dagon whispered the last part which Fusion GLaDOS caught on. "Okay, I will project an image of something you said blubbers I somehow understand." Fusion GLaDOS then showed a projection showing a...hamburger. "What the nuts Dagon, what the nuts!? You waste a projection of a burger?!" Fuse said angrily at Dagon.

"Not just a burger, a key to your victory." Dagon corrected which Fuse raised his root eyebrow. "What did you tell F.G to show me?" Fuse asked Dagon. "Ah, something to enhance your army, to make them more powerful to help ensure your victory." Dagon said. "So a burger?" Fuse said, "It has a property that enhances Fusion's powers it seems through this simulation Fusion GLaDOS made." Dagon answered.

"So where is this formula?" Fuse asked. "In a place known as Bikini Bottom and devise a plan to go get it." Dagon said, "I wanna tell you latter." Dagon then began walking away before Fuse said something, "Wait." Fuse yelled to Dagon who turned around toward the army lord. "Why did you help me?" Fuse asked Dagon. "Let us say I love the chaos here. I love it when the panic is everywhere." Dagon answered who left leaving Fuse in thought.

* * *

Bikini Bottom P.O.V

* * *

" ! WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Spongebob said lifting himself up. "Aye, calm yourself lad, the news has told us what was to expect and that was to be expected." calmed the sponge. "Yeah but let's go outside to check. Not an excuse not to work." Squidward said now walking out the door alongside Spongebob and . They walked toward the street where many other people were also gathering, Sandy, Plankton, even Pearl were walking. Everyone seems to be walking toward Bikini Atoll, the city's main and only piece of surface.

"Why is everyone here Patrick?" Spongebob asked, seeing his best friend. "Everyone wants to see what happened in an higher view but that's my guess."

Patrick answered still walking. "Well this better be worth it! I might be missing some classy television!" Squidward complained. The crowd of every citizen of the town stopped when they saw something in the air, well, the water in the sky. Due to the fact the place was underwater and that all clouds were basically flowers, the vision was blurry. The only thing noticeable it was round and had a tint of green, dark green.

"What is that?!" Patrick was the first to speak from a shocked enough gathering. "Maybe we could get a better look if we were in the surface!" A random citizen suggested. "Who would be dumb enough to do that? A guy won't go up there and take a photo of a thing that could shoot lasers and van disintegrate their bodily forms!" A tuna woman countered. "Well what if we take a photo? We can be quick and safe!" A photographer said, holding a camera then the camera was swiped by none other than the mayor of Bikini Bottom. "I agree certainly! Now I will say who two people will go out there and face their near deaths! Now I say it is the squid and crab, the squid didn't return my lawn mower last week and he owes me this and the crab overcharged my Krabby Patty last Sunday!" The mayor proclaimed as he shoved the camera toward Squidward's hands and dragged him and who were to scared to move toward the island. The pushers retreated back to the base of the under-part of the island.

"WHAT?! YOU PEOPLE ARE GONNA STAND THERE WHILE WE-" Squidward yelled angrily toward the crowd but was interrupted by poking his back. "Uh, , I think this better to look at than complaining." then pointed his claw-finger at the sky and Squidward followed where it was pointing, which Squidward almost regretted he saw.

It was dark green such as tint and round but with many circles looking like planets being held together by some green liquid. Squidward was sceaming as just stared at it then he came to realization, "The camera!" grabbed the camera Squidward was holding and took pictures of the planet(s). Squidward then lost his breath and when was done taking pictures, Squidward grabbed it and threw the camera down underwater to the soft sand in front citizens of Bikini Bottom.

"SQUIDWARD, ! YOU OKAY!" Spongebob yelled and something was up. " ! What is that thing!?" Squidward yelled, hiding behind his boss. "I don't know but the last thing I wanna do is stay here." said, "Ditto." Squidward agreed and when they were gonna go back underwater, they saw something. It looked like a glider and airplane of sorts and it was green, the same color of the planet. "Squidward, hide. Now." Krabs said, ducking behind a nearby tropical bush, dragging Squidward along. They his there and saw the glider land on the small island. There were, green people going off, well more like some blobs with red eyes and mouths. The blobs then began opening their mouths to speak.

"So Lord Fuse wants us to trap this town?" The blob said which Squidward and Krabs eavesdropped silently. "Yeah, he heard there was a substance inside something known as a Krabby Patty that help us win the invasion." Squidward cupped 's mouth from gasping in horror. An invasion and his beloved Krabby Patty secret formula is the piece of a puzzle?

"I heard this forcefield we're putting around the entire county of this miserable place will have a horrible pleasant surprise for anyone who ate Krabby Patties. Wonder what it is?" The creature wondered out loud. "Dude, they turn into Fusion army members if they even put a finger in that forcefield." So that's what they are called, and Squidward thought both at the same time.

Meanwhile Spongebob saw two unfamiliar figures standing while they saw and Squidward hiding behind a bush in the citizen's angle. Spongebob was being held back by his friends, Patrick, Sandy and Plankton (whom he considered a friend but didn't help that much and holding down people). "Let me go! I gotta help them!" Spongebob demanded but was denied by the grip becoming stronger. "Are you crazy?! Those people out there will kill both you, Krabs and the squid! Plus I don't wanna get you killed without me doing the killing!" Plankton put logic into Spongebob's head which made him stop.

"Yeah, sorry guys all we can wait until those guys leave I guess." Spongebob said, looking upwards to see Squidward and were still hiding,

"Okay, is all the interception points connecting through the entire county ready?" The blob asked which the other blob jumped as if it were giving a thumbs up. "Hey, why did this place got time way slower like, the time wave was only an hour ago." The blob pointed out which answered the wave that pushed them aback earlier. "Maybe the time and space slowed the time in some areas. I got word that Fuse intends to take the town hostage for the formula and of they refuse, he'll send army members to take it but even if they give it, he'll do it anyway. Now anyhow, let's get this ON!" The blob said getting on the glider along with his allies. The glider flew away to make Squidward and Krabs to watch in horror as they get out of the bush.

The the bottom of the flying glider was a ray gun sort of machine. The gun then shot a green ray that the water and the first seconds were still but then something changed, the water then began glowing green then tiniest tint of green was spreading around what it appears to be entire Bikini Bottom county, to the tundra, the Flying Dutchman's ship and even Rock Bottom. The citizens began screaming as the sky was turning green. Spongebob screamed as well but some brave citizens such as Patrick who was too dumb to notice, Sandy and Plankton just stared around in horror. The spreading finally stopped as of right now, Bikini Bottom was trapped in a forcefield. Some citizens began running toward Bikini Atoll, not knowing what to do until a crab stopped.

"STOP!" Krabs yelled at a screeching crowd which they commanded, Krabs is being careful not to touch the water as Squidward eyes chased the glider to see it was long gone. "What the nuts old man?! Do you see that we're trying to escape here!?" An angry fish said to the old crab. "No! You gotta listen! This thing will-" Krabs was interrupted by a hologram of sorts, it was blue (thats a first) and showed a monstrous creature. The town gasped in fear as the monster began speaking.

"Oh hello people as you can see you have a situation." The monster said as the hologram was quiet large, the citizens kept their mouths shut as Krabs and Squidward stared in absolute horror. "My name is Fuse as you can see and I am the one who put this thing over here." Fuse said pointing toward the forcefield. Krabs and Squidward were taken aback, the leader of the war is THIS?!

"Hey why did ya out us in here for?!" A catfish angrily asked the monster, " Ah, it is not me, this entire situation can be avoided if you give me something." Fuse said. "What is it?" The mayor asks. "I want the, Krabby Patty secret formula." Fuse answered which the citizens gasps. "How unoriginal." Plankton said. "You cannot have it! The formula is one and only! It is sacred! The biggest battles in Bikini Bottom were circled around it! You and what army can take it away from us?!" A historian angrily protested which was backed up by many citizens including Spongebob.

"What army? Well look into that camera and see." Fuse pointed the camera at the mayor's hand. "Oh yes, of course!" The mayor forget and turned on the camera and the image of that planet will horribly burn in your head forever as the mayor and other citizens behind him gasp in ultimate fear. Then a huge projection of the planet appeared instead of Fuse for a majority who didn't see the photo to gasp in horror as well.

"As you can see, my army fills the entire planet and if you don't want a problem in your hands I guess I want that formula." Fuse threatened. "Stop! Don't listen to him! He's lying to you!" yelled. "Who said that?" Fuse then peeked behind himself to see a crab and a squid behind the outside the forcefield, "Ah, I presume the owner of the fine establishment housing the Krabby Patty, now did you hear my requirements?" Fuse politely asked. "No you lying green glop! I heard you minions you were going to attack the town no matter what!" revealed as Squidward was keeping silent and the crowd gasped in shock again.

"Dang it I been exposed, well time for plan B but it was technically the first plan. Attack my army!" Fuse commanded then out of nowhere Fusion monsters came out of nowhere and the citizens ran away and luckily nobody was injured. "As for you two for making this harder," Fuse said to Squidward and Krabs, "Gravity Gliders and Fusion Spawns kill them."

Then gliders and those blobs surrounded the crab and squid as they screamed, "This is it!" Squidward screamed and then a blob was about to jump on him, the blob was blasted by some...arrow?

Krabs and Squidward looked where the shot was fired by to see a, human?! This was a surprise to both of them because they barely even think about them but this human had wing?! An angel! With some kind of armor?! This day got weirder and weirder.

"What are you two doing?! Move!" The angel commanded then the angel put the bow behind his back and grabbed Eugene and Squidward. "Hold on." The angel said and flew off with a screaming Squidward and get held on for their dear lives as Gravity Gliders chased them.

"THERE CHASING US ANGEL KID!" Krabs yelled then the angel knew he had only one choice. "I have to shoot them!" The angel said. "But your holding us both! How can you shoot them?!" Squidward asked. "Excellent idea Mr. Squid now get ready." The winged kid warned. "For what?" asked. "I'm gonna drop you!" The angel said and and Squidward made faces of absolute horror, knowing they were still on top of the forcefield. "Don't you do it!" Krabs said. "If you wanna get blasted be my guest plus it will be very quick!" The angel said. "But-" Squidward was about to object. "DROP!" The angel said and dropped Squidward and Mr. Krabs above the forcefield. They were screaming. The angel then took out his bow and saw at least three Gravity Gliders were after him.

Like the world was slowing down, angel pulled back his bow and his eyes and hands carefully chased one and he pulled back the bow's string and released. The arrow zoomed and hit the glider, hitting it in the wing, letting it fall and burn into fire. The angel then took notice of the second one that was approaching him in fast pace. He quickly readied his bow again and moved out of the way before the glider could ram him and shot it's back, letting it explode in green fire. The last one was gonna be harder. The flying kid then shot the top, to have no effect. He then shot the side to have no effect as well. The angel then saw the glider going to ram him. "Thats it." He said out loud. He then separated the bow into two small blades and when glider's face was in front of him, he stabbed the face with both blades downward. The glider stopped and exploded in green flashes. The angel then flew downward, remembering what he promised.

and Squidward were still falling down, they still screamed for their lives. Just about when they were gonna touch the water, the angel kid grabbed both of them a flew off. "Sorry, we gotta leave this place. More Fusion army members are gonna come soon." The angel said. Krabs and Squidward then looked back of the trap that used to be their home.

* * *

Much later

* * *

"Land ahoy!" pointed, seeing the mainland. The angel landed on the ground next to a pavement road. There was a sign pointing to the nearest town. "You folks okay by yourself?" The winged hero asked. "Yeah, after you were talking to yourself about saving more people, we're covered." Squidward said. "Then I'm off." The angel was about to fly until interrupted, "What's your name lad?" asked. "Pit. It's Pit." Pit answered and flew away.

"Such a nice lad." said to himself watching Pit fly off. "C'mon ! I'm starving! The next gas station is 5 miles away and I got some cash." Squidward then walked to the gas station as followed.

* * *

Later

* * *

"Oh great, bus stop! How clean!" Squidward in sarcasm complained. "Pipe down! Better than walking!" said. "Where you folks off to?" The bus driver asked. "The nearest down. Where?" said. "Ah, Dark City. That will be a few coins and we are off!" Squidward put the coins in the box and the bus driver drove to Dark City.

* * *

**Kid Icarus! I loved Uprising! Now this took a while but I finished a draft for the first season of A Moment in Time! Now, be patient, I have two stories and I need time fore both of them. Now STAY TUNED UNLIKE OBAMACARE.**


	12. Desperation

Desperation

* * *

**A Moment in Time is out! Read it cause it is awesome. Anyhow the both fanfics both take place so watch out the references.**

* * *

STORY IS NOW!

* * *

"So Dexter, how are we gonna survive this because I don't think people will be that willing to not panic after finding out all universes and dimensions combining and an alien invasion is among us." Numbuh One asked Dexter inside Dexlabs.

"I planned it out very carefully, but we gotta warn the world first." Dexter answered, "After Finn and Flapjack go reunite with their homes, I guess more recruits will come when we tell the news and I want a complete makeover with the training camp." Numbuh One took that all in very well.

"What about the Nanos? Can they really help us now?" Numbuh One asked Dexter. "I have an idea to improve them although they still have limitations, I will make them unique as if it were giving the heroes some kind of effect." Dexter answered.

"Through the NanoCom which I will also update." Dexter then added. "I gotta go, I'll tell the others. Bye Dexter!" Numbuh One then ran out the door.

"Well, I need some work to do." Dexter said to himself as he turned on Computress.

* * *

Some other place not seen in a long time P.O.V

* * *

"ALDUIN! WHAT TREACHERY IS THIS?!" The Dragonbron screamed at the dragon.

"Dovahkiin, does this look like my doing?!" Alduin retorted and the Dragonborn came into thought, can this really be not his doing? He looked pretty surprised to see that wave as well...

"Okay Alduin, I believe you but are you sure you don't know what's going on?" The Dragonborn questioned.

"I am very certain, now I even though I am the bringer of the end of days, I will investigate this malarky because only I will bring the end." Alduin said and

flapped his wings to be ready for flight.

"Tsun! Take me back to Tamriel!" The Dragonbron called for the Nordic god who guarded the whale bone made bridge.

"I am sorry Dragonborn, unless you kill Alduin, his bind is still hanging onto this realm." Tsun informed a shocked Dragonborn. "Well then how do I escape?" The Dragonborn asked.

Tsun then pointed at Alduin, "Oh Tsun, you must be mocking me." The Dragonborn said. "Dovahkiin, get on." Alduin commanded the Dragonborn who reluctantly climbed on the dragon. Alduin flew through the sky and the Dragonborn held on the dragon's back as they flew to the sky back to the mortal world.

* * *

Mushroom Kingdom P.O.V

* * *

Mario and Luigi used their hammers to fight the green creature as Princess Peach was beating one with a frying pan. "C'mon Luigi put backbone into that hammer!" Peach commanded as she whacked the blob still. "Oh-a look, it is-a Bowser!" Mario said pointing to the clown face propeller and seat like device where the large, spiked turtle was sitting heading toward them.

"Get on!" Bowser said in his gruff voice. Mario, Luigi and Peach jumped on the machine. Bowser pulled a lever and the machine took off, it flew away from the kingdom and is now in a safe distance from it.

"Mama-mia! That was-a close!" Mario thanked and his right now ex-nemesis.

"Be quiet you plumber! I just need you to help me reclaim my kingdom!" Bowser said. "Okay, we are grateful and are willing to help but we need you to transport us to where the Toads are." Peach agreed. "Saw them, near here. C'mon I'll drive." Bowser said and drove off toward the refuge encampment.

* * *

Dexlabs P.O.V

* * *

"So Dexter, how are you gonna renew the Nanos or what?" The Sassy Dexbot Scientist said, Dexter really regretted making. "I have a few idea but I need some of my scientists to help formulate the equations." Dexter said. "You better, or else I'll have the next recliner D-man." SDS said and left.

"Dang, I'm desperate." Dexter said and clawed his head.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

"GIR! SHOOT DOWN THE ENEMY SCUM NOW!" Zim commanded his robot who they were driving the pig balloon disguised spaceship and 3 military fighter jets were on their tail.

"Surrender yourself invader and we'll make your dissecting come with the smaller knife." A pilot said through a built in large microphone on the jet.

Zim pressed a button and the back (or butt) of the spaceship opened and GIR was now face to face with the jets.

"Ah bionic weapon! Shoot it down!" Another pilot said and they began shoot the plane's bullets at GIR. "Enemy detected, attack I must." GIR's eye circuits then turned red and he is now in attack mode.

GIR then was shot repeatedly with bullets to little effect due to his defenses enhancing during this mode and he then began throwing waffles from his head.

"Oh no! Not waffles!" The pilot screamed as waffles began covering his window, the jet then exploded in a comical way full of kittens and rainbows.

"Jet 16, no!" A fellow pilot yelled, "This alien will pay!" The pilot then shot a missile toward the spaceship. GIR then summoned his brain-arm and grabbed the missile. GIR then hurled the missile back toward the jet, also making it explode in rainbows and kittens.

The last one then began shooting heat rays at the ship, GIR targeted the jet and tossed rubber pigs at it. The pigs hit the ship and it exploded in rainbows and kittens but then debris of the jet flew everywhere.

The wreckage hit the back of the spaceship, and began tearing it apart. "GIR! GET TO THE MOBILE SAID OF THE SHIP!" Zim screamed for his robot, this Irken ship was built even if it was ripped apart, the main navigation part will still stay airborne. But in this case, nothing could save GIR.

The ship's back ripped off and began falling with GIR still inside. "GIR! YOU MINION DUMMY!" Zim yelled as GIR fell down.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

Agent J and K ran back inside headquarters and apparently it was busier and before. After J fired at the creature, K promised to curse him for a week but now are important matters. "Alright, dang sick things are happening!" J complained as they went inside the elevator, because a Noisy Cricket isn't gonna save them now.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

After his two head engineer servant informed him of something happening to one planet, the King decided to summon his friends, the ones that saved the world a year ago. The King's head servants, the captain of the guard and the court wizard will also accompany the heroes due to them fighting along side them before.

The King then picked up a pen and paper and began writing a letter, "Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi, I need your help once again." King Mickey began the letter.

* * *

**Sorry for delays! Stinking two stories at once. STAY TUNED. **


	13. Filling Holes

Filling Holes

* * *

**Hey, if this is late, sorry.**

**Anyhow, due to the summer and school I might be cutting back a lot more than right now.**

**I accidentally made a chapter of A Moment in Time look like poop. WHOOPS!**

**If both stories get great feedback, I'll make a Alternate Universe version based of this AU where Fuse wins by creating a very powerful Fusion monster named Vortex to capture heroes and has succeeded getting the Krabby Patty secret formula to enhance his army. Heroes and Villains get captured, go missing or die in general. **

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

In a peaceful a beautiful forest, an apparent invasion was going on. Terrafusers were crashing all over the place like meteors, all the forest inhabitance escaped from the spawning Fusion monsters all except one, the only one fighting.

It had tentacle claws on it's back and was really tall and slender. It wore a black suit as if it were a businessman and wore black shoes. It's skin were pale as white and had no face. This was the Slender Man, a creature of pure corruption, fighting back it's home.

The Slender Man saw a Terra Claw approaching and quickly teleported behind it and stabbed it with it's back tentacles. Then a horde of Fusion Spawn approached in front then the Slender Man noticed a Cyberus was sneaking behind. The Slender Man then grabbed the Cyberus with the tentacles and threw it at the horde, killing them all. An Asphalt Creep approached and the Slender Man and began dueling.

The Creep's left drill then tried to attack the Slender Man but the Slender Man teleported to the behind, but the Creep was fast as well. The Creep blocked the blow that was supposed to finish them off with the right drill. The Creep then tried to use the free arm to punch Slender Man but then the Slender Man did the unexpected, the tie of the suit came to life and bit the digital eye of the Creep. The Creep screamed in pain then Slender Man ended it by stabbing it repeatedly to death. The Slender Man saw more monsters approaching and ran off, disappearing as the bodies of the ones he killed disintegrate into the air.

* * *

MiB P.O.V

* * *

"GET ON THE LINE! RIGHT NOW, THE STATUE OF LIBERTY CAN HIDE THIS MESS!" K screamed at the other MiB agents who were in extreme work as J followed. "I thought the ArcNet protected this planet!" J said to K. "Well, I guess we need answers." K then headed toward the agent who is in charge of the Earth's atmosphere. "Agent H! We need to talk about the ArcNet." K said to H. "Sorry, it is long gone." H said.

"What?" K asked in a 'say what?' manner. "Gone, the ArcNet was destroyed in a blast what we found, seems like the invasion goes underway." H answered.

J then heard everything and went behind K, " Well, that is the bad side of things, how about a good one?" J asked in a sarcastic manner. K and J then thought for a moment, "GRIFFIN!" They both said in unison. They ran toward the elevator, hoping to save this planet.

* * *

Dexlabs P.O.V

* * *

"Well, gotta start on the plans, let me see, what to do..." Dexter said to himself as he began typing on a paper. "Nano developing...oh I got it!" Dexter then began typing on the computer.

His idea was to make sure Nanos are more effective, they still had elements but this will be more effective. Nanos will be given their own unique power rather than based on the power of level. When the soldier summons the Nano, the Nanos help until they're knocked out, they can wait for it to heal or use a Nano potion. The types will be high force. The more hits you take, gradually the health of the Nano is lost, if the enemy's type is super-effective, the Nano loses heath gradually much faster. If the enemy and Nano have the same type, it will gradually lose health normally. If the Nano is effective, the Nano's health will be still be lost but very slower.

Dexter's only problem was what powers to give the Nanos, Dexter was now left in his thoughts.

* * *

Another Place We Have Forgot P.O.V

* * *

Rick, Carl and Daryl were running outside to see what happened along with everyone else from the prison and saw the unbelievable. The Walkers were fighting some, other things.

"WHAT IN BLASTED CREEPS ARE THOSE?!" Daryl yelled and threw a rock at Walker heading toward the fence, the Walker then proceeded to attack the green creatures. What it seems like the green blobs were winning, the blob bit a Walker's head, killing it then another attacked another one's arm.

"Green blobs? Sheesh, hopefully they're friendly." Rick said cautiously. After all the Walkers were killed, the blobs stared at them through the fence which everyone took a step back.

Then something else came out of the forest, it was green and it looked like a plant. It had a large head and heads for arms, it had for legs and each head had one red eye each. The heads had big lips with visible sharp teeth under. It was decorated with leaves on the neck and hip. The monster then approached the fence and used it's hand-heads to clamp on the fences wires and began trying to tear it apart.

"GET BACK!" Rick yelled and fired his gun at the monster with no effect, "Not possible..." Rick said to himself as everyone retreated back into the prison.

* * *

Dexlabs Again P.O.V

* * *

"Why did you station Steve at Elmore?" Dexter started practicing when people come and ask his questions later, "Well, it is funny you ask!" Dexter had more than one idea in that head.

Dexter wanted to create Safe-Zones, areas that are uninhabited by Fusions in anyway, Dexter put Steve in Elmore to build a wall to secure the city for a potential Safe-Zone. Dexter decided to build important facilities in Safe-Zones to secure their, barely winning position in the war.

Dexter then just wanted to have some less peace and more action because now he is getting bored.

* * *

Unknown P.O.V

* * *

"Kirito!" A teenage girl called to her best friend/husband, "Can we clear the next floor because I need to level up!" The girl playfully whined to her friend who was lying next to a tree in a town.

"Can you see I'm enjoying a gentle breeze here Asuna?" Kirito then began to small asleep but was disturbed by a sandwich being smacked on his face. The sandwich fell on the pavement and shattered into flying polygons.

"NOT THE SANDWICH!" Kirito screamed as he was stuck in the position of trying to grab the sandwich. Asuna giggled, "Good think I brought three!" She said and held two sandwiches and Kirito grabbed one and began gobbling down on it.

"I heard there is some weird things going on back at the first floor, heard people ran away, thinking it was a special encounter with an enemy." Asuna said and began eating her sandwich.

"Well after I eat this let's finish it off, I need the experience and a new item." Kirito said and began eating his sandwich slower to savor the taste.

* * *

Asuna and Kirito arrived on the 1st floor, it was a lush and green meadow that few trees, bushes and monsters covered the land. There was a large pillar in the middle, acting a gate to the next floor. Kirito and Asuna wandered the meadow for a moment to notice not even one enemy was here.

"Maybe the special enemy was independent like those games that the enemy kills the other enemy." Asuna thought as they were still searching,

"Maybe, but then again, maybe this was a prank!" Kirito angrily said and kicked a bush. Asuna then noticed something from a nearby tree...

"Kirito look!" Asuna pointed to a creature that was hiding badly from a tree.

Kirito then noticed as well and began walking toward it slowly toward the creature, "Be careful, it might be one of those enemies who are really fast at running away and disappear after some time." Kirito whispered and Asuna nodded.

They approached it calmly and the creature went out of the tree and it was very ugly, and pitifully cute at the same time. It was a green blob with triangle eyes and a crooked mouth that also seems red, it was small and extremely sucky looking.

"Well that made my day." Kirito laughed and went to his interface to see the stats of his enemy to find...nothing on the interface except the cursor.

Kirito was quiet and then began closing and reopening his interface repeatedly but nothing happened, "Asuna, you seeing this?" Kirito asked still refreshing it manually. "Yup." Asuna answered.

They looked at the cursor and it wasn't a normal cursor, it was green as if it were a player but it was way darker. The blob then began advancing upon them and Kirito readied his rapier and when the blob jumped, Kirito slashed it but it didn't shatter into polygons, it splattered with green goo.

"AH SICK!" Kirito then tried wiping the goo away but then Asuna came and held a bottle. "Stop moving, I need this." The good dripped inside the bottle and Asuna closed the cap, "There, we got what we wanted, we will look into this later but lets now leave." Asuna said in a commanding officer voice and Kirito followed.

They soon saw more blobs appeared and readied their swords, "WHAT IS GOING ON?! ARE THESE VIRUSES OR SOMETHING?!" Kirito screamed as the blobs advanced.

* * *

Fuse's P.O.V

* * *

"So I guess the plan not to only invade the real world, but the cyber world as well is complete, well done Fusion Dexter!" Fuse congratulated his minion and laughed heartedly.

"Fusion Demongo, I want you to get Fusion Garret to get steal items from a new list of people that Fusion GLaDOS printed at random, this is a weekly job for him." Fuse then handed a list to the Fusion and Fusion Demongo left to give it.

Fuse then sat down on his throne, wondering why does he feel so empty?

Fuse then was left to wonder that on his own.

* * *

**Wow, my first filler. Oh great, wow.**

**Anyway, the Walking Dead is both canonical to the video game and the TV series. The TV takes place during after the third season and before the fourth. **

**Sword Art Online is awesome and that it takes place in the first arc in the fanfic.**

**STAY TUNED...**


	14. SOS SAO

S.O.S SAO

* * *

**Since I like SAO so much, I would make a personal chapter about it.**

**Now I will do each story in order, thank you from AMIT to NS.**

**STORY IS NOW...WAIT FOR SEASON FINALE!**

* * *

Kirito and Asuna were surrounded by the blobs running towards them. Asuna drew her rapier and slashed an approaching them and Asuna yelled, "SWITCH!"

Kirito then jumped into action as Asuna withdrew to behind, Kirito then slashed another nearby blob and got goo all over him. Kirito withdrew to see, hundreds, no, thousands of them advancing.

"We gotta go RIGHT NOW!" Kirito then held a teleporting crystal and in a flash, they were gone and the monsters were wandering around the 1st floor.

* * *

Kirito and Asuna appeared in Starting City, the practically nearest place to the monsters. "Wow Kirito, this is the best place you can get us from those, things?" Asuna said withdrawing her rapier.

"No, I didn't use the crystal, I didn't even intend for us to come here." Kirito said withdrawing his blade as well.

"What were those things?" Asuna asked.

"Don't know but we got what we got, maybe they were a glitch? Maybe a virus from the outside to break us out, or put us out of our misery?" Kirito asked himself and then he noticed where they were.

"Isn't this the Central Plaza?" Asuna said, then they finally noticed the all surviving players were here, thousands were crowded talking to themselves.

"This is where we were all told that we were trapped...THIS WAS A FORCED TELEPORTATION!" Kirito figured out and many SAO players noticed his outburst.

Suddenly the monument in the middle of the plaza had started shining red and a hologram appeared of the cloaked figure of the person who was in charge of this death game, Kayaba Akihiko.

"Hello my players, as I have an important announcement." All players listened closely, "We seen to have a breach in out system." All players started have their eyes wide and some cheered, they were thinking the government sent a virus to break them out.

"I would not consider you hopes up as these viruses have been banned by all governments since 2019." All the hopeful players groaned after that, "These viruses are not of my creation either, these viruses are organic, a nearly impossible thing." Many players gasped, organic meant living so a LIVING computer virus? Was that possible?

"These living viruses have taken different forms but mostly blob like creatures, they do not have health bars, stats showing on the interface or anything but the cursor is dark green. All of these viruses seem to be extremely hostile and you can still be killed by them. Every player must keep careful about approaching these viruses but they are killable but won't drop anything valuable, I tried you see. I have warned all of you to make sure this game follows by my rules. I will now show you a hologram of a creature." A hologram of the blob appeared in green and players started talking to themselves about it, "I have discover just now a cryptogram of these creatures, they are called 'The Fusion Army', I will have all of these removed but keep away from the 1st floor dungeon area due to the viruses appearing there first if you want to survive, that is all." The holograms disappeared and the plaza was now filled with commotion.

Kirito and Asuna started talking to themselves, "Do you think Yui can scan what we got?" Asuna asked.

"She is our best lead, we might be able to use that to break out of here!" Kirito said and they went to where they lived.

* * *

"Yui, can you scan what this is?" Kirito asked his adoptive daughter who was looking at the green liquid filled potion in curiosity.

"Well all I can say that Akihiko was right, this is living thing, the SAO system was designed to download all data from Wikipedia or something so that during when someone is gonna say something vulgar, the system will censor it if it was offensive but it was gonna be implemented after a few updates but since SAO was a death game, nothing was implemented. The developers still added the data but I can't find anything in the system about it, not even Wikipedia and it has everything!" Yui informed, she was very frustrated of having her parents disappointed.

"Well that is a bummer and wait-" Kirito saw a notification on his inventory button and pressed it, his items were there with a new one, it seems like a book.

The book materialized in front of his hand and Kirito read the cover, "A Guide to protect yourselves from Fusions, well Akihiko wants a fair game." Kirito said to himself and Yui and Asuna came also to see.

"It says to protect yourself from the Fusion things like telling if it has a green cursor, a way to protect yourself of yourself is trapped by them and a way to kill them without a rapier." Kirito read and Asuna had a puzzled look.

"Why does Akihiko wanna help us that badly?" Asuna asked.

"He wants a fair game, death by enemies, death by players and death by other means, not viruses." Kirito answered, sure that man was insane but he wouldn't let viruses destroy his precious world.

"Maybe I can find the source where they come from daddy, like you say the people will die less faster." Yui said in her innocent voice which was so cute and Kirito hugged his daughter.

"Yes we will. We just gotta wait until lunch because I. Am. Hungry." Kirito said and Yuo and Asuna put on a 'really' face.

* * *

After lunch, the couple and their daughter went toward the 1st floor, it was still a plains area only the large crowd of Fusions growing stronger.

"What does the book say, these were likely given free to all players." Asuna asked Kirito who then taken the book out.

"It says here that all of Fusions also can be killed like normal means but some have weaknesses and some not, like the normal game. Killing them has no gain, no experience or items are dropped except goo and advised to avoid them. It is advisable to also have party members with you and if you are solo, precede with caution. Well this is the end of the combat section." Kirito said and put the booklet back in his inventory.

"Daddy, mommy! I found something in my radar!" Yui pointed to east.

"Then lets go." Asuna said walking to the direction.

"So is this where the Fusions are coming from?" Kirito asked, peeking to a hole in a tree trunk.

"That is where it is daddy." Yui said sitting on top of it.

"I'll check inside." Kirito said stuffing himself inside the trunk.

Kirito stuffed himself inside the trunk and started crawling inside until he saw a light. Kirito then went into the the light saw something amazing, "Guys, you better see this."

Asuna and Yui went inside the trunk as well and went toward the light and were hugely surprised where they were.

Everything was shiny light blue and at the back of them was darkness with yellow numbers falling down. There were numbers in the blue part as well but they were only noticeable by being bright white and difficult to see.

"What is this place?" Asuna asked looking around and she tried to go to the numbers but was stopped by an invisible wall. Figures.

"This place...it is the game's data files?" Yui said to herself.

"The data files?" Kirito asked.

"Yes, it stores all players accounts, all enemy AI, all item memory and the security system, sorry but this place doesn't let you outta here, the code to escape is all on Argus and they're likely shut down." Yui answered.

"Well then, where do those Fusions come from?" Asuna asked.

"They broke a barrier here, granting access, this is the security system to game, not the system itself, if we have an idea where they come from, they went here and if your wondering why they broke a wall, they needed to break inside, they won't need to bother this place anymore." Yui said, she then punched an invisible wall.

"Wait, what is that?" Kirito said and saw something by the distance. The family walked towards it to see it was a metal, futuristic looking computer.

"Is this what shows all the data?" Kirito asked his daughter.

"Yes, it is kinda useless since you can't kill those things since they aren't Cardinal System or escape but I can do something." Yui then began typing random codes on the keyboard as her parents watched.

Yui then clicked the spacebar and then a screen showed up, "YES!" Yui yelled.

"What is it?" Kirito asked his daughter.

"I can hack into other networks from the outside! Let them know what is happening here! Progress!" The little girl leaped in victory.

"Another network? Actually contact...we can see your grandparents and your uncles and aunts Yui!" Asuna then hugged her daughter.

"Wait, we gotta inform what is happening here, so we gotta track the best network to inform everyone." Kirito interrupted the celebration.

"Okay daddy." Yui then began typing a network with the most violent connection. Yui kept on typing until she found it.

"Dexlabs? Never heard of it?" Asuna read the name on the computer.

"This computer downloads all current network data to ensure if there is a hacker, they could track it down easily. This may have been made after SAO." Yui said and began hacking into the network.

"Okay, we are gonna be like Skype in 3, 2, 1." Yui clicked the button.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dexlabs

* * *

"I love it when I hate Fuse's status profile." Dexter said to himself and began clicking all the thumbs down buttons on the computer until something interrupted him.

"HELLO?!" A black haired teenager appeared on his screen and Dexter fell off his chair.

"Darn it my hip hurt, BEN YOU-" Dexter stopped yelling to see it was not Ben on the computer but rather a person he doesn't know.

"Sorry but are you okay over there?" The boy asked.

"Yeah and how did you get into my network? Who are you anyway?" Dexter asked, trying to hide some anger.

"My name is Kirito, and this is my wife, Asuna and my daughter Yui." Kirito said greeting himself and his family.

"Are you a little bit too young to get married and have a daughter?" Dexter asked skeptically.

"It is in the game, you know?" Kirito answered.

"What game?" Dexter asked confused.

"You know the SAO incident, where 10,000 players were trapped in two years!" Kirito informed the confused boy.

"Never heard of it, I formed my company when I was 11 and we never thought of that! I have most data in the world and I never heard of that." Dexter sounded more interested and Kirito had his mouth agape. He didn't know?

"Can you excuse me?" Kirito then moved away from the screen to go to his wife and child in shock.

"HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT SAO!" Kirito screamed at his family and Dexter heard it, he will laugh so hard latter.

"What do you mean?" Asuna asked.

"He said he never heard of this death game! We basically ceased to exist!" Asuna was shocked at Kirito's statement.

"Well there has to be an explanation for this maybe Yui knows." Asuna said looking at her daughter.

"Don't look at me, I'm only a AI! The only explanation I have is that you all somehow died, you went to heaven and I am just a figment of you imagination or everyone moved on, not remembering any of you!" Yui said baffled as well.

Kirito and Asuna paused for a moment and suddenly, the crammed their faces the screen and Dexter fell down on how quick they were. "WHO ARE YOU?!" The couple screamed in unison and Dexter coughed.

"Hello, as I apologize for my rudeness, my name is Dexter, head of Dexlabs." Dexter introduced himself.

"Hello Mr. Dexter, my name is Yui, sorry to interrupt but how long was it in real time since you formed your company?" Yui then popped in front of the screen, her first interaction with a non-player.

"3 years ago and it won many rewards after that." Dexter replied proudly.

"Which country is the your company Dexlabs is?" Yui asked again and Kirito and Asuna went to the sides to hear the conversation.

"In America, I was actually surprised when I found out that we had more technology advancements than Japan." Dexter answered.

"Sorry to interrupt but what is SAO?" Dexter asked, what in Earth is happening?

"SAO means Sword Art Online, it was a game for the VRMMO, it is okayed in a first person mode through your own eyes through a NerveGear it is like a helmet. The creator unfortunately was insane, he trapped the first 10,000 players inside, try to log out, you die, die in the game you die in real life. Over thousands of players died by the first month, more deaths to come." Kirito explained grimly and Dexter nodded.

"So I know why you contacted the outside but how?" Dexter asked the family.

"There was an invasion of viruses and we tracked the source to the data files and got a way to contact the most powerful network." Yui answered.

"Thank you for the compliment." Dexter thanked, "What were the viruses?"

"Fusion army they are called." Asuna answered.

Dexter's blood froze when he heard that name, an online game also being invaded? Fuse has now really stepped up. Kirito, Asuna and Yui looked at the boy who held his head.

"Mr. Dexter what is the problem?" Yui asked the shocked boy.

"How long you have been trapped in the game?" Dexter asked silently.

* * *

"So is Fusion Garrett is still out?" Fuse asked to Fusion Demongo.

"Yes, although he is troubling going stealing from some targets you requested. Fusion Demongo informed.

"So did you send those viruses to attack the Dexlabs network?" Fuse planned to steal all future plans from Dexter earlier.

"The Dexlabs security was so tight, it sent our Fusion viruses to other networks." Fusion Demongo looked uneasy, probably of keeping track of the information.

"Very well, our next efforts will likely end in failure but at least our viruses didn't end in complete failure." Fuse told his minion.

"Very well my Lord, I will leave to check for updates." Fusion Demongo floated outside, leaving Fuse to sit by his throne, waiting for the outcome of his network attack.

* * *

**This chapter was HARD. Now people the viruses attacked many other networks.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	15. We Will Fight

We Will Fight

* * *

**SEASON FINALE!**

**Anyway to Fanonfall contributors, maybe there are too many crossover characters than CN characters but it is the wiki, the point of ideal is to contribute the idea of our favorite heroes/villains fighting the Fusion army and not complain about too much characters in the wiki will overshadow othe characters or not fit into the them of Fusionfall. So maybe Squidward battling Darth Vader and Mr. Peabody strangling a Fusion Spawn may sound ridiculous but the ridiculous is what adds the same amount of not controversy of what the wiki interprets, but the joy and fun of the wiki making your characters fight against one of the most unpopular and deadliest character of a cancelled game and if you wanna talk about it, make a discussion than talking about it in the Fort Forte page. Fanonfall shouldn't be this restricted.**

**Thank you Fanonfall if you read this and if any readers with a wiki account, tell them that and also remove the barrier that prevents the wiki from being contribute from anonymous users because they maybe don't wanna make an account because of privacy.**

**STORY IS NOW!**

* * *

"Dexter, I am impatient." Numbuh Infinity spoke to Dexter, who was sitting on a table. "Why Numbuh Infinity? Is it the lack of K.N.D members being recruited into the war?" Dexter asked the operative who apparently was during the K.N.D base on the moon so he can monitor the activity on Planet Fuse and Dexter was surprised he showed up in the door of his laboratory.

"I am highly aware of our time and space crisis which surprisingly sinks into my head well, I was even aware after you informed our highest ranking leaders of the message you received yesterday." Numbuh Infinity made Dexter sweat, Dexter talked through hours with Kirito, all about both of their adventures. Dexter then explained what Fusions are and what they are doing to the outside and all universes combining, he expected the family to faint or something but they were extremely shocked even Yui who he knows is an AI. Dexter after having that conversation, has conversations with Kirito and his family afterward after he sent a virus through where the Fusions were transferring theirs and made the virus take shape into a NanoCom to gain contact with them. Dexter also promised to create Dexbots taking shapes of viruses to send them to help SAO. Dexter knew that day he can't overlook anything. It may possible be invaded.

"The reason I am impatient is because the lack of information of this newly expanded Earth, how can we protect ourselves if millions, no, billions, still no, more than trillions of people having mass panic seeing a planet in the sky? Or some dimensions may not be even familiar with the technology we are using and destroy it like caveman!" Numbuh Infinity complained to Dexter, he was right. We can't have a massive panic, can we?

"Very well, I will mass produce very cheap Dexbots, they will be sent across the world, every network, everywhere so we can inform the world by tomorrow." Dexter said. "As I expected Mr. Dexter, now excuse me but the K.N.D need me back to base." Numbuh Infinity left and Dexter already built a instant message Dexbot that doesn't actually take form of a regular Dexbot, it was actually a box that opens a hologram of Dexter who will be videotaped live . Dexter had a clone machine which he never used to avoid scandal for making non-paying clones. Dexter then started preparing for his most difficult challenge yet.

* * *

"Did you get them yet?" Fuse asked Fusion Garrett. "Yes sir, all items are here but I still had difficult time getting the last one." Fusion Garrett said. "I understand, go back to your quarters, you are dismissed for the rest of the day until tomorrow." Fuse told his minion. "Yes my lord." Fusion Barrett then jumped out of the nearest window into the shadows. "Well time to create more Fusions." Fuse said and walked toward the chamber where they made Fusions.

"Dexter, have you known that they only sent Fusion monsters and not Fusions in general lately?" Ben asked who returned from Bellwood after revisiting his parents, friends and enemies stationed there.

"Yes, they must be reforming ranks due to the universes colliding, likely they fell back to get more stuff to make Fusions." Dexter noticed that not one soldier has heard of Fusions, even in Infected Zones. It startled him as they may have stopped to...buy some time.

"So did old tell you about who I talked to?" Dexter asked Ben, Dexter highly respects Max and if he were the leader of this war, he would obey every single command.

"Yes, are you sure you can get them out of there?" Ben asked Dexter. "I didn't promise I could get them out, I barely sent that NanoCom there, but I will try." Dexter said and Ben left smiling, knowing Dexter is in the right path.

* * *

"Alduin! Land in Whiterun!" The Dragonborn commanded Alduin who obeyed his command. The tow saw Dragonsreach and headed towards there, they saw guards and servants pointing in shock. They reached the Great Porch and landed, Alduin spread his wings as guards began drawing their weapons.

"Dragonborn! What is the meaning of this?! Bringing the bringer of doom to my castle! My kingdom! My home!" Balgruuf the Greater bellowed as he walked toward the Dragonborn, who he expected to be holding the said dragon's head.

"No time Lord Balgruuf, we have felt a disturbance where I fought him. I promise Alduin won't attack." The Dragonborn warned Balgruuf. "Yes, I have felt the disturbance as well, since that disturbance occurred we evacuated all the citizens in the Hall of the Dead as I fear Stormcloak soldiers will invade." Balgruuf informed.

The Dragonborn knew that Whiterun was a neutral territory but it the disturbance was too...unbalanced to be the Stormcloaks. The Dragonborn made a stay put gesture at Alduin who nodded and began running toward the outside, withdrawing his steel sword in the process.

* * *

"Can Dexter do this Kirito?" Asuna asked her husband. "He never promised to break us out but I'm pretty sure he will help us by sending those Dexbots." Kirito answered. "I can't believe that we are trapped while an entire real life death game is out there." Asuna said, she was still pretty shocked of the whole universes combining and invasion scenario going on the outside.

"We should consider ourselves lucky, we have powers here while outside they don't. The truest death match is out there." Kirito said, he doubts that he can't get out of here during the entire invasion. "Well, time for lunch." Asuna said and getting ready to go to the kitchen and Kirito followed suit.

* * *

"I am finally done." Dexter said to himself as it only took him three hours to build all the Dexbots to cover the Earth as a simulation showed how many Dexbots needed. The next thing was to deploy the Dexbots.

* * *

"Alright guys, we need new renovations for the park. If you are wondering why, we had a very important visitor earlier that me, Mordecai and Rigby were present." Benson informed his park crew who were sitting in front of the staircase on the house. "Well who was the visitor?" Skips asked Benson. "His name was Dexter, leader of Dexlabs." Benson smirked and Mordecai and Rigby did there 'WOOO' catchphrase and everyone else had a shocked expression.

"Dexter? The guy leading the war. That's crazy!" Muscle Man said while he ate a burger. "Even though it is unbelievable, Mordecai and Rigby fought alongside him. He plans to protect the park so we gotta be ready." Benson informed his team. All the workers left to do what Benson told them and Benson sighed, hoping this will turn out the best,

* * *

"It is now time." Dexter said to himself, he was gonna send all those Dexbots, all five billion of them. "Readying to send them in 3, 2, 1." Dexter then pressed the button and a cannons on the roof started shooting futuristic small parcels with an imaginary aura in a fast pace and long distances. Dexter then waited for his computers to say all parcels been delivered and then the message will play out in one single button.

* * *

In a nearby town boarding Canada, four friends are running away into the forest that used to inhabit Nazi zombies. "HURRY UP OR THEY WILL KILL US, NOT JUST KENNY!" Stan yelled at Cartman, the fat kid.

"Well look at the dummy! What do you think I'm doing?!" Cartman yelled carrying Kenny, the kid who has his face covered by an orange parka.

"Well what are those things." Kyle yelled who ran in circles. "Dude, WHO CARES?! THEY ARE GONNA FREAKING KILL US!" Cartman countered the question until they finally saw South Park but the creatures ran away.

"Whats up with those guys?" Cartman stopped seeing the creatures ran way. "Maybe its that." Kyle then pointed to a small box with a parachute falling from the sky, where some reason a giant planet was being seen by.

"What is it?" Stan asked and poked the box.

* * *

"Hey Ferb! LETS RUN FOR IT!"" Phineas screamed for his step-brother, it was earlier that day that when out of nowhere, a giant planet appeared in the sky and green creatures were attacking everyone. The boys' mother was running back home from a shopping trip as well as Candace from hanging out in the park. The father of the family is still in the antique shop they own due to the creatures crammed at the front of downtown. Phineas and Ferb were just building a mechanical genie that grants wishes in the most scientific way possible by a sandlot when the creatures appeared. The brothers ran back home to their backyard immediately.

"Hey Ferb! I know what were gonna do today!" Phineas ran towards the backyard's tree. Phineas then dug his hand into the tree's hole by the trunk and brings out a blueprint.

"See, I told you if there were invaders from a planet that appeared in the sky I would need- WAIT! Where's Perry?!" Phineas panicked and Ferb patted his brother's back. "Yeah sorry and-wait is that?" Phineas then pointed to a floating parcel, floating downward toward the earth by a parachute.

* * *

"Kirito, what is that?" Asuna then pointed at a blue glowing box like shape falling by a parachute. "Well Dexter did it." Kirito stared at the box in awe.

* * *

"Okay the newest countdown, 3, 2, 1." Dexter then pressed the button where the boxes then the video camera in front of Dexter was now taking a video of himself and the video was being live. Dexter calmly fixes his lab coat and began puckering his lips, knowing that trillions of people or what ever is hearing him right now.

Meanwhile, everywhere there was a recording of himself and Dexter will make sure he will warn everyone of this impending disaster.

* * *

"Attention everyone, everywhere, I would like to speak." Dexter said the through the camera, knowing that a hologram with an incredible loud voice will make everyone hear him. "I am Dexter, founder of the company Dexlabs. As you may all know that in the sky right now, is a planet. That planet may some think it is many planets combined in a sticky green glue but it isn't it is much, much worse." Dexter voice was now becoming more grim as he spoke.

"The leader of the planet, Fuse intends to conquer us, absorb our planet to become like his people, against our will, sanity and very lives by infecting our planet, bringing it closer to our impending demise." Many people that are listening to the hologram gasped in horror that an alien invasion intends to capture the planet.

"But do not fear! Even if our heroes, villains and antiheroes have their own clones, maybe our largest cities will be deserted, maybe even almost half of the human race is dead, well technically not since we got the Grim Reaper by our side but we will fight. We have the weapons masses and people to help but the only thing stopping us is fear and we have brave soldiers and afraid soldiers, so I am calling everyone. Everything is at stake here, making particular problems like environment problems and animal safety not prior. We will fight to stand, WE WILL FIGHT!" Dexter yelled and he was backed up by cheers everywhere, the camera stopped rolling and Dexter smirked, knowing his job was done.

* * *

From everywhere, cheers of people were heard supporting the boy on the hologram and in a distance, a cloaked figure was watching cheering crowds. "Well Dexter, hope you can find someone who can at least beat Fuse like I did." The figure whispered, not showing any specific gender and began walking away, as if it were a ghost. Soldier really knows how to step up appearances.

* * *

**This was hard due to storyline.**

**Thank you guys who actually REVIEWED OR SEEN THIS FANFIC OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE QUITED. No flames please.**

**STAY TUNED FOR SEASON TWO!**


	16. Light My Knight

Light my Knight

* * *

SEASON 2!

Be prepared

STORY IS NOW OF AWESOMENESS...

* * *

It has been a month since the announcement, everyone everywhere had now one goal, saving Earth from the Fusion invasion. Finn and Flapjack recovered their homes and new places were established. The Park was now in new safe zone, Steve was at Elmore and that Dexter opened a portal to Sword Art Online and met Kirito himself and they were good friends. The SAO players can't still get out due to them being now logged in and troops could due to not being actually players. Dexter updated Yui to make sure Cardinal doesn't delete her that easily allowing her to not be an item for longer periods of time.

Dexter then was sitting in his office chair, remembering the first time he made Nanos. Soldier was a person from the future who went through a time machine Dexter made earlier and warned them of the impending invasion by giving them the future for Nanos from a grim future. Dexter made the Nanos and Soldier stayed since the future he went to was basically a wasteland. Dexter wondered, what if there was a alternate future where the universal combining did happen and that the world had a inevitable future anyhow.

Dexter then decided to stop thinking about all of this, he had to meet up with the Doctor and . The Doctor was a very well respected man, or being in the war. was a scientist just like Dexter but, was a dog. Dexter had a conference with geniuses every month to discuss on going plans that Dexter couldn't think for himself.

Dexter also met many other people like the Dragonborn who he was fascinated with since he scanned his body seeing half of his DNA is reptilian. He also met Mario and Luigi, two plumber brothers who never actually do plumbing with their power-ups and hammers which Dexter wanted to experiment on. The plumbers' arch nemesis, a turtle named Bowser had his kingdom ransacked, Dexter and his troops saved all the citizens but the kingdom was taken.

Dexter also met up with many other agencies such as S.H.I.E.L.D, a anti-terrorism division which he met Nick Fury and the MiB, an extraterrestrial controlling government agency. Dexter worked close with them.

There were very dire situations, Ben's hometown was now overrun, they transported all the citizens to the alien town under it. Practically a good example was Bikini Bottom, a town where undersea creatures live now trapped under Fusion Matter dome. Only two citizens escaped to warn them.

Dexter was left on his desk wondering what to do but meanwhile a cynical problem is rising.

* * *

At Springfield, Homer was fighting off some Fusion Spawns with a rake. "Get off you dumb blobs!" Homer angrily said to the blobs who started to run off. "HOPE YOU DIE YOU TRAMPS! I will build a fence!" Homer screamed at the Spawns.

"Homer! It's your favorite program!" Marge called for her husband through the window and Homer happily walked into the house.

"Marge! I need money for a fence!" Homer yelled for his wife. "Okay but the program is on!" Homer put down the rake next to the door and darted to the living room to see his three children and wife already there. "C'mon dad hurry up! The War Watcher is about to start!" Lisa said and Homer took a seat the the couch, Lisa and Maggie were on the floor while Bart and Marge sat on the couch.

Ever since the universes combined, Dexlabs now host the most watched channel on the (extended) planet, Anti Fusion War Information Channel also known as AFWIC. Everyone knew about Dexter and his heroic attempts and many people respect him. The channel had various programs informing them the war against Fusion, the most watched one being the Propaganda Usage Network which is hosted by Springfield's own Kent Brockman who was hired by Dexter to host the channel.

The program's introduction was now rolling and Homer was bucking his feet together. "Good evening this is Kent Brockman!" Brockman said on the live television scene. "Breaking News, the Academy is getting lots of new recruits!" Kent Brockman exclaimed to a happily watching family but something was more dire currently happening.

* * *

In a tomb, a golden sarcophagus was lying down in a lonely room. The sarcophagus started glowing a purple aura and the glowing stopped. The lid of the sarcophagus then was pushed out, letting it slide back on the floor. Then what rose from the tomb was a decaying bald man with a short black cape wearing an orange necklace. "I, Imhotep RISE AGAIN!" Imotep yelled in the empty room and the torches were lit by fire again.

* * *

Quote looked at the two people he believes he can now only trust a scientist and a dragon in the Outer Wall, he gripped his fist tightly. He remembered all the bloodshed he knew, the innocent blood. The fight at the Sand Zone traumatized him, what will he do next? Kill every Mimiga? Quote was was now sure he was one of the robots that killed most of the island many years ago. He then approached Kazuma and the Sky Dragon who were looking at the sky.

"Okay, I'm in so let us now get out of here, Kazuma, are you alright?" Quote asked Kazuma who was staring at the sky. "Well, that is new." Kazuma then pointed to a planet(s) that was mostly green in the sky. "I know even that isn't regular. I never been outside before." Quote then started sitting on the ledge, Kazuma then sat down next to him. "Well, this is it huh?" Quote said. "Yeah, if you feel guilty or something, there was nothing we could have done." Kazuma then patted Quote's back. "Maybe your right." Quote nodded.

Then they looked at the clouds and Quote grabbed a piece of small debris next to him and chucked it into the clouds below them. "Well, we mustn't keep waiting, maybe this is new planet may slow us but we can reach the mountains before the Doctor can." Kazuma said and stood up, going toward the Sky Dragon. "Wait up." Quote said standing up as well but then heard a thud.

"Did you hear that?" Quote asked staring at the clouds below him. "We shouldn't be able to hear the thud from a thousand feat and plus, why is it a thud?" Kazuma then went to Quote again and looked at the clouds with him. "If it hit a tree it would be a rustle, if it dirt it would be a plop, if it hit another rock it would be a crack. What makes a thud?" Kazuma asked. "Metal." Quote said and the two saw a large ship emerge from the clouds.

It was black with green lines covering the corners. The helm was a large blob like creature with red eyes and bubbly skin and it was ALIVE! Most of the ship's color is dark green. The wings looked like a bat's and there were jet engines at the back. It had a wooden bridge on top. It had turrets lining from the sides.

"Maybe they are friendly." Kazuma said. The turrets then pointed towards them and began rapidly shooting lasers. "NOPE! YOU GOT THIS QUOTE!" Kazuma then began running back inside with the Sky Dragon.

"KAZUMA!" Quote screamed but was now taking cover from gunfire. "Well, guess I need to improvise." Quote then jumped over the ledge and flew using his Booster V 2.0 and flew toward the bridge, avoiding gunfire. He then landed on the bridge and the turrets ceased firing on him and the turrets began shooting something else.

Quote looked at what the turrets were shooting at to see a large pair of batwings coming towards him.

* * *

**SORRY DELAYS, KILL ME.**

**STAY TUNED.**


	17. Unholy Demon

Unholy Demon

* * *

**SORRY IF DELAYED.**

**I'm in America right now so I might not update as usual (as if I updated that much).**

**You people tell me if you want me in the comments to add a character from fiction or not. I AM RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS.**

**Sorry if my notes aren't as long since the stress of vacation is ironic. This chapter tells the tale of those who didn't get the message which is contradicts the last chapter of Dexter, not all science is perfect. **

**STORY IS NOW.**

* * *

Zim was still in his new lab by an ant hill and whenever he sleeps, he would scream due to fire ants. Zim never saw GIR, he couldn't find his robot's tracker radio waves or anything, like the robot disappeared off the face of the Earth. Zim sighed, he needed a new assistant. Zim now was just typing again on his massive computer made up of the remains of the ship he used to escape the military, still searching for GIR.

* * *

Quote withdrew the blade of his late friend when he saw the incoming person. The person landed on the bridge parallel to him as dust was now being scattered. The dust now departed and Quote saw his potential threat, it was a round purple...thing with tiny violet shoe-like feet and it was 8-inches tall with hands that looked like gloves filled with glue. Quote noticed the most noticeable feature was the mask, it was round and silver, covering the mysterious person's entire face. The person wore also blue or purple cape with gold trimmings and had purple pauldrons with gold trimmings on the top of the hands as if it were shoulders.

"Who are you?" Quote said readying the blade. "I don't have time for this." The mysterious person said and took out a sword. The blade was golden, as long as the person and had a rounded ruby on the hilt. The hilt and handle were golden too and the handguards pointed towards the blade. The blade had six slightly curved spikes on it.

"Move child, if you want to see the remainder of your days." The figure said readying the weapon in a extremely intimidating battle stance. "I won't ever run away again..." Quote quietly said, tipping his hat and gripping the blade tightly.

"So be it." The person then drew the sword and began running towards Quote. Quote then grabbed the his blade with his other hand and charged toward the foe. The foe then began slashing the air towards Quote stopped and blocked every single blow with his sword. The person the jumped back and under the cape, BATWINGS were spread and the person started hovering above the ground. The foe then began flying towards Quote and Quote readied himself for the worst. The attacker then began slashing in midair as he started flying towards Quote but then what Quote noticed is that the slashing in the air was not for show. There were transparent beams coming towards him that looked like the sword his opponent is using coming towards him. Quote then jumped out of the beams' way but saw the masked swordsman face to face in midair.

Quote slashed his sword downward but the person blocked it with his sword and thrusted the sword at Quote, luckily gravity saved Quote when he began to fall back onto the bridge. The masked man then dived downwards when the battle was interrupted by some cannons shooting.

The masked opponent then landed on the ground next to a recovering Quote to see what the cannons are shooting at.

What they saw that they were shooting at an apparent flying vehicle. The vehicle was shot down into flames and exploded to bits, falling into the sky below the ship.

"My comrades...they were proceeding to destroy the hull while I taken down the fleet inside, if it wasn't for you!" The masqueraded person then pointed his sword at Quote.

Quote was shocked, he was sure if he did this, he could redeem himself but lost more lives in the process. Quote them tilted his hat in shame and began walking away to the ledge of the bridge. "I'm sorry about all of this. Maybe I should just go now." Quote was about to jump off the ledge with his boots ready for flight but was stopped by a hand which is none other the hand that was trying to kill him awhile ago. Quote then looked back to see the masked swordsman with his sword withdrawn. "What I have learned in my many trainings that mistakes can be made. And maybe some can be redeemed." The knight said, now the wings are withdrawn as well.

Quote then took a step off the ledge and let his hand go off the earlier opponent. "I have made many mistakes in my past time. Maybe I shouldn't dwell on them. Sorry for attacking you." Quote apologized. "Yes you should be." The swordsman said and Quote cringed a little. "How can I redeem myself then?" Quote asked the short man. "We must crash the ship into the island, under it at least to make sure this ship stays down." The knight answered in a cool voice which probably will be envied.

"Fine then." Quote said and the knight began walking toward the door on the bridge. "Wait." Quote stopped the man who was about to open the door. "What is your name?" Quote asked.

The person then paused for a moment. "It is Meta Knight." Meta Knight answered and opened the door and Quote started walking towards the entrance. "My name is Quote, keep it memorized." Quote said and walked in and Meta Knight went in also, the door being slammed by the wind.

* * *

"Oh well, seems like you at least tried." GLaDOS in a usual sarcastic tone said to her new robot. "WELL YOU MADE ME OUT OF A SASS CORE! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT TO DO?!" The Sass-Bot said to his master. "Don't blame me, the scientist made you. I didn't you worthless piece,of junk." GLaDOS mocked the lesser robot.

"Well then, why don't you fix that problem during FIVE CHAMBERS AGO!?" Sass-Bot angrily told GLaDOS. "What problem?" GLaDOS asked. "Well after a five weeks worth of tests, THERE WAS A FREAKING ALARM BACK AT CHAMBER 11!" The Sass-Bot answered.

"Oh that chamber, hated that place, smelled like human." GLaDOS answered and pulled out a television screen. On the screen were green blobs trying to break through the door on the entrance of Aperture. "Oh well, these look like Repulsion Gel but these are kinda disgusting." GLaDOS said in a stereotypical robotic voice.

"Well what do you suppose we do about it?" The Sass-Bot asked in a sarcastic attitude. "Let them eat bullets." GLaDOS said and then on the screen, turrets began approaching the scene.

The turrets began firing bullets toward the creatures ti have no effect, the bullets were being absorbed into blobs. Right then the blobs were approaching the turrets and leaped on them. The blobs were...looking like they were devouring the turrets.

"OH GLOB!" The Sass-Bot screamed in horror but GLaDOS didn't react, she just observed. The blobs were now gone but something else rose. The turrets were still there but they were different. The sleek appearance of the turret was replaced with light green with cracks, some green liquid was leaking out of the cracks. The single red eye was now lacking an iris or a pupil, it was just plain red. The back leg was now slightly curved and was fully black and the two front legs were slightly curved as well with the same color as before.

"Oh hello camera, goodbye." The turrets said in the sweet child voice it was programmed it and withdrawn the machine guns that still had the same appearance and began shooting bullets at the camera, ruining it and making the screen go static.

The Sass-Bot then looked at GLaDOS. "Oh well, seems like I need better turrets." GLaDOS said.

* * *

"Dexter we gotta major situation right now." Numbuh 2 said to his friend in science. "What is it?" Dexter asked his fellow scientist. "We got reports of a major problem, at a remote area in the Darklands, people reported a large Fusion army member attacking them, at least 50 people are now in the nearest hospital!" Numbuh 2 said and Dexter was surprised. The time and space thing did a number on the Resurrect 'Ems making them all disappear. Death was death now which nobody liked, they made sure they lessed the death as much as possible.

"So who was our main librarian in Fusion army member cataloging?" Dexter asked. "Sky, back at Minecraftia." Numbuh 2 said and Dexter sighed, he wanted Steve to go back to Minecraftia to reunite with his pals but he refused much to his dislike.

"Tell me the name of this creature so I could send it to Sky for his investigation crew." Dexter told the chubby kid.

"The name is the Ender Hunter."

* * *

**I AM NOT DEAD. JUST HAVE BEEN WITH A LIFE.**

**STAY TUNED!**


End file.
